Tiger Lily
by RustyCage500
Summary: Danzō finally decided to steal Kyuubi from Naruto and become its container himself, Hiruzen finds out about this and rushed to save Naruto by sending him away from Konoha. Unfortunately during his escape Naruto lose his memories, saved by two priestesses he have no choice but trust them. M for violence and lemons in future chapters.
1. Prologue (part 1)

Few things first.

My previous story from Naruto have started...bad, I just can't find better words to describe that without getting a migraine. That's why for now I'm putting it on Hiatus so I can focus on this one, that's only for now of course and eventually I will start writing it again.

I also wanted to inform that I will change MANY things so it will be different from canon, first off Obito don't die and Rin isn't kidnapped by Kiri because Yagura is still alive and bloodline purge is still in progress just like rebellion. Also there will be several OC with mentions of Bleach(anime Bleach of course) and also few gender-bending. Also first two or three chapters will be a prologue to actual story.

Also in this story Naruto will be two years older than canon.

Many things will be also borrowed from Naruto fanon, of course I will ask each user for permission in using they ideas so it would not offend anyone.

I will also ask you to understand my not too good with english because it's not my native language. Well then I will just shut up and let you all enjoy my story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue part 1

(June 24)

A day was slowly ending in Konohagakure but it's far from peaceful day, through the streets Hiruzen Sarutobi was running in his shinobi attire, on his left shoulder is a slash dripping with blood and in his arms he carry a nine years old child with short blond hair, this child is no one else than Naruto Uzumaki.

"What happened Jii-san?!" Asked a startled Naruto, less than one minutes ago he was hanging out around the village searching for someone to play a prank on then in next moment his adoptive grandfather picked him up and started to run.

Hiruzen didn't answered the question, the only thing on his mind is to take the boy away from the village and Danzō who wanted to transfer the Kyuubi from Naruto to himself and take over as a Kage, Hiruzen already send Kakashi to Namikaze compound to pack the scrolls and other things Minato Namikaze left for his child, few more minutes of running and Hiruzen was at the compound where Kakashi was waiting with a backpack and sword wrapped in bandages, Hiruzen placed Naruto down on the ground and placed his hands on Naruto shoulders.

"Listen Naruto, take this things and run away from the village, if you stay here something terrible will happen to you." Said Hiruzen in all seriousness looking at the small boy right in the eyes, Naruto quickly nodded, he knew how his grandfather was and that he never joked about danger, Naruto put on the backpack and grabbed the sword from Kakashi then strapped it to his back before turning toward the Hokage.

"Where should I go?" He asked, Hiruzen took his left hand and began to run through the compound, they run up to the small shrine and entered inside, Hiruzen placed his hand on the floor before the altar and it began to give a faint yellow glow, a fragment of wooden floor moved aside revealing a secret stairs leading down.

"Get in, no matter where you go stay away from Konoha, if things will calm down I will find you…go kid…save yourself." Hiruzen said and Naruto immediately complied, Hiruzen closed the passage after Naruto and stand up, he turned toward Kakashi.

"Would you fight for me Kakashi…I don't have anyone else to ask." Upon hearing this words Kakashi sighed.

"You shouldn't ask Hokage-sama, Naruto is a child of my sensei…it's my duty to protect him…although I don't think we will came from this unharmed." Hiruzen nodded and both shinobi walked out from the shrine, What they saw there were several Root ANBU lead by the man with bandaged eye.

"Danzō…you finally showed your true colors." Hiruzen hissed and his eyes narrowed dangerously, none of the ANBU flinched under the amount of killing intents Hiruzen and Kakashi were releasing, Danzō scanned the area with his left eye and his eye narrowed slightly.

"Where's Jinchūriki?!" He shouted causing a smirk to appear on Hiruzen's face.

"You will not take him, I will take you to hell even if I will die myself." Then he together with Kakashi charged forward.

XXXXX

Meanwhile outside Konoha, Naruto was running away from two ANBU shinobi that are chasing after him and throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken in his direction which he could barely dodge.

'Not now, I can't die right now, Jii-san wanted me to be safe so I can't let them catch me!' Naruto thought in panic, he was confident with his stamina but even he couldn't run forever, his only choose was to wear them down, his thinking about the plan was interrupted when he saw kunai with explosive tag flew past him and embedded itself in the tree few meters away from, before he could react the tag blown up creating a massive cloud of smoke and sending Naruto into the air.

He let out a scream of pain when splinters and pebbles were send flying by the explosion and pierced his skin, with a loud thud Naruto finally hit the ground after few seconds of inert fly, he landed in a small forest clearing facing up with no strength to fight the two ANBU send after him, Naruto knew it was pointless to struggle because his body was too tired and too bruised to move, few seconds later he passed out.

The two ANBU walked up to the boy with weapon in hand, one stood up on his left side while the other stood on his right, they were about to pick up Naruto but they weren't prepared for what happened next, a snow white blade pierced through the heart of the one on the left while the one on the right have his throat ripped out by the white tiger.

XXXXX

Few minutes earlier in a shrine complex at the north of Mizu no Kuni(Water Country), through the shrine ground a priestesses were doing the rest of the chores for the day, all of them wearing the same clothes which are dark blue hakama pants and white haori with long sleeves.

Inside the shrine placed at the center of the complex two priestesses are meditating, one of them is a short and petite woman with light skin and shoulder-length back hair with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes, the woman could be mistake as a teenager but in truth she is 33 years old, her name is Rukia Yuki, the head priestess of this shrine and a wielder of ice release, she is also an expert in sealing techniques as well as a sage.

The second priestess is a girl no older than 13 years old with dark skin, thick eyelashes and short messy golden blond hair, unlike her mother the girl have well developed curves and she is taller than her, that girl is Tier Yuki Harribel, the daughter of Rukia and a Kumogakure shinobi that was saved by her mother, she is also using ice release.

Suddenly Tier gasped and opened her emerald eyes, after few seconds her pupils turned into slits, a three thin black lines appeared starting from below her left eye, running through the bridge of her nose and ending under the right eye, also, the black pigmentation appeared around her eyes with short claw like pigmentations running from outer corner of each eye, the older woman opened her purple eyes and they went wide from shock.

'One more time she entered her sage mode, her visions are more frequent as of late…maybe I shouldn't start her training at such young age.' Rukia thought while looking at her daughter, she trained her daughter from the age of 6 to make sure that she can take care of herself.

The Tier quickly stand up and run out from the shrine in hurry, Rukia quickly followed her, then she found her daughter on the shrine courtyard looking in the direction of the west, Rukia walked up to her and embraced her from behind.

"What happened dear, is something wrong?" She asked, without even slightest sign of hesitation Tier nodded.

"That boy, he's in danger right now…I must help him." She said in a concern filled voice, Rukia quickly nodded and bite her thumb before pressing both of her hands onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She shouted and a cloud of smoke covered her, when the smoke cleared beside Rukia stood a white tiger slightly bigger than her with cloud-like fur extension at the end of its tail.

"I must get somewhere Toramaru, can you do that?" The tiger nodded and looked at Tier.

"Rukia-sama, Tier-sama, long time no see, grab my tail and I will get us wherever you want." The tiger said in a deep male voice, Tier walked up to the tiger and placed her hand on its head, her hand glowed slightly before the tiger nodded.

"I see, do you have any weapon Rukia-sama?" Rukia nodded and slightly parted her Haori revealing a storage seal on her collarbone, she smeared some leftover blood from her bitted thumb and in a puff of smoke a completely white katana appeared, the tsuba of this sword is a hollow snowflake-like circle and a long white ribbon is attached to its pommel.

"I never leave shrine without Sode no Shirayuki, now let's go." Both women grabbed the tail and all three of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke, they appeared again in a small forest clearing, then they saw two ANBU looking at the battered and wounded boy lying on the ground, Tier wanted to run up to the boy but Rukia outstretched her hand to block her way.

"Don't…I will do this…" She sparred one quick glance at Toramaru who nodded, both Rukia and Toramaru rushed at the two shinobi, before anyone could react Rukia pierced the heart of the ANBU while Toramaru bite down on the throat of the other one and ripped it out spilling blood all over the place, the two ANBU fall dead before Tier could blink, Rukia sighed in relieve and picked up the boy, throwing his backpack and wrapped sword to her daughter, just when she was about to walk away the rain started t pour down.

"Just great." Rukia muttered under her nose before looking at her tiger companion.

"Can you take the three of us to the shrine?" She asked but Toramaru shook his head.

"Not possible, two people is my limit. You should find some place here to tend to his wounds, I can smell pretty strong human scent north from here." Toramaru said, Rukia smiled slightly before turning to her daughter.

"Come Tier, we should hurry." Tier nodded and walked up to her mother, Toramaru simply nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXXXX

Back in Konoha in Namikaze compound, among the corpses of Root ANBU Kakashi Hatake was sitting with several cuts across his body and his Sharingan revealed.

"I'm getting too old for this." Kakashi said with a sigh, his head shoot up when he felt few drops of rain hit his head before it began to pour heavily.

"Shit…now my dogs won't trace him…" Kakashi said aloud, few moments later Hiruzen appeared not too far away from him with his left arm missing, Kakashi looked at his Hokage in shock.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi shouted full of worry, he tried to stand up but his wounds didn't let him.

"Don't force yourself Kakashi, we must go and find Naruto." Hiruzen said but then his eyes went wide, he couldn't trace Naruto's chakra, he quickly turned toward Kakashi.

"Can you run?" He asked earning a shake of head from Kakashi.

"Unfortunately…I don't think I can even move and because of this rain my ninken will be useless." Hiruzen looked down solemnly, he walked up to Kakashi and picked him up.

"Let's get patched up, we will start the search in the morning." Kakashi nodded but then he remembered something.

"Wait…what about Danzō?" He asked, Hiruzen shook his head weakly.

"He escaped…but not before I blinded him and cut off his right arm." Kakashi let out a sigh at the good news, at least something good happened this night, Hiruzen started to walk toward the hospital leaving the bodies of ANBU alone.

XXXXX

Back with priestesses, walking north through the forest the two priestesses walked out onto a path and just like Toramaru said there was an roadside inn, without hesitation they walked inside, it wasn't too crowded so it was a blessing for them, after all ninja don't like to be the center of attention, Rukia walked up to the counter.

"Do you have any free rooms?" She asked, the innkeeper was a woman in her thirties with long black hair and brown eyes, the innkeeper nodded and handed her the key, upon paying her Rukia and Tier moved upstairs to they room, it wasn't much, just a two single beds, a table with four chairs and nightstand between the two beds, Rukia placed the boy on the bed and wanted to tend to his wounds…but there wasn't even one scratch except the wound on his head, Rukia began to heal the boy with jutsu but as she finished curiosity get the better of her, she wanted to test her theory by pumping some chakra into the boy…and she did, a very complex seal appeared on his stomach causing Rukia to sigh.

"Like I thought, the boy is a Jinchūriki." Rukia said receiving a confused look from her daughter.

"What's Jinchūriki, mother? Is it bad?" Rukia shook her head at her daughter questions.

"This isn't bad but now I know what could have happened, maybe the boy tried to run away or maybe…something have happened in Konoha, either way we can't return him." This confused Tier even more.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because if he run away then something terrible must have happened to him and if something is happening in Konoha…his life will be in danger." Tier slightly paled at that, the boy she have visions about and as her mother once said was destined for her was in danger, thinking quickly Tier get an idea.

"Th-then…let's take him with us to the shrine." Rukia giggled slightly at that.

"That could be the best but I would rather take him to the other hidden village." Rukia said and walked up to the door.

"Let's wait for him to wake up, then we will go to Water country." With that said Rukia walked out leaving Tier alone with her thoughts. Tier walked up to the boy and sat down on his bed, she smiled slightly and with her right hand caressed his cheek.

"So you're the one destined to me…I didn't think that I will meet you so soon." She said in a angelic voice, then she thought about the visions she had.

"That must've been hard for you, everyone ignored you and so few people ever showed that they care about you." She sighed and stopped her hand before looking through the window.

'I will not leave you alone.' She thought and lay down beside him with a content smile on her face.

XXXXX

(June 25)

Naruto was woken up from his slumber by the light that reached his eyes through the window, he tried to move but his body felt heavy and sore, then he tried to remember what happened but he couldn't remember anything. His mind was completely blank except his name…Naruto Uzumaki.

Then he heard a gasp so he looked at the source of the sound only to came face to face with a dark-skinned girl with beautiful blond hair, the girl quickly stand up and looked at him.

"A-are you…alright?" She asked, Naruto opened his mouth to speak but his throat was dry, the girl quickly noticed that and walked out from the room leaving Naruto alone and confused.

'What happened…where am I?' His thoughts circled around this questions, he felt powerless...he can only remember his name, nothing else. The girl returned few minutes later with a mug of jasmine tea, she walked up to the bed and placed the mug on the nightstand and turned toward Naruto.

"Can you sit?" Naruto nodded and tried to sit up but the pain in his chest forced him back down, the girl sighed and helped him, after struggling for several seconds Naruto was finally sitting, the girl picked up the tea and blow at it few times to cool it down then she brought it up to his lips, several seconds later Naruto emptied the mug and let out a sigh.

"T…thank…you…" He said weakly causing the girl beside him to smile.

"It's nothing, my name is Tier by the way and you are?" Naruto looked at her once more before answering.

"Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto, did you know what happened?" He asked and Tier's eyes went wide from shock.

"Wh-what do you mean? You don't remember anything?" Naruto nodded, Tier grabbed her chin and closed her eyes, after few seconds of thinking she stand up and moved toward the door.

"Stay here, I will be back soon." With that said and a nod from his side Tier stepped out from the room and went downstairs, there she saw her mother sitting by the table so she joined her.

"Okā-sama…he don't remember anything…" Rukia stiffened at this words, she slowly turned her head toward her daughter who was sitting beside her with serious expression on her face, after the initial shock subsided Rukia sighed.

"I knew that wounds was serious but not so much, now he won't be able to return." Rukia said and stood up with her daughter doing the same.

"It's time to go." After Rukia said that both priestesses walked upstairs and to they room, Naruto was sitting on the bed while looking around the room, his attention snapped back to the two people that entered the room.

"I see you finally wake up, my name is Rukia Yuki and the girl beside me is Tier but you already know that, right?" After seeing him nod Rukia smiled and stepped closer.

"Your previous clothes were torn so I gave you new one." Naruto looked down, he was wearing a dark blue shorts and black shirt, on his feet were black shinobi sandals, Naruto looked back up at the woman.

"Did you know…what happened to me?" He asked, Rukia could see that he was scared but she shouldn't hide anything from him.

"I'm not sure but it wasn't good at all, I must ask you something." Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Sure, you can ask." Rukia nodded and looked him right in the eyes.

"Do you want to come with us?" Rukia expected him to think about this question but he immediately nodded.

"Sure." Rukia was staring at the boy with wide eyes, her mind still worked on his answer, finally she said.

"What?" Naruto slowly stand up from the bed and walked up to Tier who smiled at him, then Tier looked at her mother.

"Didn't you heard him mother, he wants to go with us." Rukia turned toward them finally snapping out from her shock.

"But, why? You don't know us." Naruto just shrugged.

"What else I can do, I don't remember anything."

XXXXX

Several minutes later they were already on road, Rukia walked ahead while Naruto was walking beside Tier.

"Umm…Rukia-san?" Naruto said catching her attention, she slightly turned her head toward him not stopping even for a second.

"Yes? Did something happened?" She asked, Naruto quickly shook his head.

"It's not that, I just want to know where we are going." Rukia stopped abruptly after hearing that, she turned full around and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"I didn't told you did I?" Naruto nodded and Tier shook her head, after a moment of silence Rukia sighed and looked at Naruto.

"We will take you to Mizu no Kuni…but there's also another question." Naruto looked at her curious as to what the question is.

"Naruto…do you want to be a ninja?" Rukia asked with a smile gracing her lips, his eyes went wide from shock, all he was able to do was stare, after several seconds of silence Tier grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly, Naruto quickly shook his head snapping his attention back to reality. Instead of words Naruto decided to act, he run up to Rukia and hugged her around the waist.

XXXXX

That morning in Konoha, behind the desk in Hokage office Hiruzen was looking at the person in front of his desk with all seriousness, Hiruzen summoned Tsume Inuzuka to his office to give her a mission specially assigned to her.

"I assume you know why I summoned you here?" Hiruzen asked still not taking his gaze away from her.

"Yes Hokage-sama, who I have to find?" She asked with great respect in her voice, Hiruzen looked down in sadness.

"Naruto Uzumaki." That name quickly caused Tsume to look at Hiruzen with wide eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean? Where's Naruto? Did something happened?" She asked hysterically, Hiruzen just sighed at that, it was no secret that Tsume and other older kunoichi cared for Naruto, they know about the seal but they can recognize the difference between prison and prisoner…not like the others.

"Calm down Tsume, that's why I wanted you for this job, yesterday some…unfortunate accident happened, I had to get Naruto out of Konoha." Upon hearing that Tsume nearly jumped onto Hiruzen with intention of tearing out his throat but stopped, after all something serious must have happened if Hiruzen was a part of it, then he noticed his hand was wrapped in bandages.

"Hokage-sama…what happened to your hand?" She asked with voice full of concern. Hiruzen looked at his hand and sighed.

"Danzō." This name immediately forced full attention from Inuzuka matron, she immediately connected Naruto with Danzō and bandaged hand of Hiruzen, a theory appeared in her head so she decided to not ask any more questions.

"Then I will be going." With that she walked out from the office leaving Hiruzen alone with his paperwork, he looked at the pile of paper and pulled out a book with orange cover from the drawer in his desk, he opened the book and started to read.

"Five more minute." He grumbled under his nose and continued to read, after all there isn't much he can do beside sending out people for search.

(To be continued...)

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short chapter for now, I forgot to mention that Naruto will be with multiple women.

I also like to thanks user Lawrence Helmbain for this idea. It gave me several great ideas for this story.

Bye for now and leave reviews, any review will do.


	2. Prologue (part 2)

Welcome back everyone, this is the second chapter of Tiger Lily.

This chapter will be last before the main story and the next chapter will take place six years later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

Enjoy.

* * *

(June 30)

Naruto together with Tier and Rukia arrived at a small port village after five days of travel since Naruto met them, at first the question if he wants to become a ninja shocked him but he quickly became ecstatic, Rukia knew that all Jinchūriki have enormous chakra amount but the boy was something else, his chakra reserves were even greater than that of any Jinchūriki and Kage she ever heard about.

At first she thought that his chakra control was going to be terrible with the amount he posses but it soon proved to be wrong as she asked him to try and keep the leaf on his forehead using chakra, she expected him to fail many times but he get it after his third try, he even began to run all around the forest clearing they were training on.

Rukia decided that it's still too early to start a serious training so for now she decided to focus on his chakra manipulation, when they arrived to the port village Rukia immediately noticed that something was wrong, for a village with a functional port it was too quiet for the middle of the day, there wasn't even one person outside which began to make her worried, then she heard footsteps approaching them from the direction of the port.

All three of them tensed when they felt the incredible dense chakra signature moving toward them, Rukia have bitten her thumb and unsealed Sode no Shirayuki from the seal on her collarbone.

"Tier...take Naruto away from here." Just as she said that a giant blade came flying at them at a incredible speed, Tier grabbed Naruto and the two of them ducked under the sword with Rukia doing the same, the sword flew above they heads then hit the tree behind them and embedded itself in the tree, Rukia let out a sigh of relieve.

"Impressive..." Rukia's eyes went wide upon hearing that all too familiar voice, she slowly turned around and saw a man standing on the blade that was embedded in the tree. He was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wears bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which his Kubikiribōchō(Decapitating Carving Knife) was attached, he also wear baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Zabuza...Momochi..." Rukia said with voice full of fear, she was never truly afraid of anyone but when it comes to this man...she just couldn't help but shiver from fear, the man in front of her was unpredictable, the rumors about him murdering all the students were true...but Rukia was the only one to survive, of course nobody knows about it so that he could keep up his image.

"Isn't that my favorite snow kitten? You certainly didn't grow even one inch." Zabuza said with a smirk under his bandages, then he turned toward the two blondes on the ground, his eyes widen in surprise.

'What the hell...that men only informed me about the blond-haired boy, he didn't said anything about a girl...or perhaps...no, that's not possible...they aren't similar in the least...but maybe.' Zabuza mused to himself completely ignoring the two priestess and Naruto. Rukia using the moment of distraction grabbed her daughter and Naruto before running in the direction of the port, Zabuza snapped out from his thoughts and sighted in annoyance, he jumped off from his sword and ripped it out from the tree, he grabbed his sword with his right hand and aimed at the group.

"Did I told you...TO RUN?!" Zabuza shouted and threw the sword, the sword rotated in the air and flew at the group, Rukia noticed that and throw Tier and Naruto forward before turning toward the sword, she pumped her chakra into the sword and quickly punctured the ground once and ice circle appeared under her, then she punctured it four times before her in semi-circle, ice particles began to flow from the ground and began to rapidly build up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, before Kubikiribōchō could get anywhere close to her Rukia took a battle stance.

"Hyōton: Hakuren(Ice Release: White ripple)!" She shouted, the particles shot out in the form of large avalanche of cold air, it knocked Kubikiribōchō from its trajectory and encased it in ice, the wave rushed at Zabuza who just looked at the wave slightly impressed, the wave hit him full force and obscured the view of him, Tier and Naruto looked impressed at the display of power and cheered for Rukia but it was short-lived.

"I will said it once more…impressive, who would have thought that you will get so strong. It was worth keeping you alive." At his words Rukia completely froze in place, not only Zabuza evaded her attack but also said that she lives only became he wanted to.

"You…you let…me live?" She asked in a shaking voice, Zabuza released a low and amused chuckle, he slowly walked up to his sword encased in ice and pumped his chakra into his fist, with a quick punch the ice shattered in thousands of pieces and his sword was once more free, in one swift move Zabuza grabbed his sword and pointed the blade at Rukia.

"That's right, you're alive only because I felt like letting you live, now hand over the boy and maybe I will be generous enough to let you go…but the same won't apply for the girl." At the last part fear left Rukia leaving only hatred for Zabuza, she brought the sword to her right side and looked at Zabuza with nothing but rage.

"You will not touch my daughter!" She shouted in rage and lunged at him with intention to kill, Zabuza was only slightly surprised by the revelation.

'So the girl is her daughter…truly interesting.' He thought and blocked the quick blow from Rukia with the flat side of his sword, he was quickly forced to dodge as Rukia turned around clockwise and her sword nearly slashed at his neck, Zabuza stabbed Kubikiribōchō into the ground and used it as leverage to kick Rukia away from him, his foot connected with her right shoulder sending her flying for few meters before she managed to land on her feet.

Without even a break Rukia shoot forward at Zabuza who brought his sword above his head and swing it at incoming Rukia, she dodged the blade by jumping to the side and continued forward, she brought her sword close to her body and aimed the tip at his chest intending to impale him and end this fight. Zabuza quickly stepped aside dodging the blade by inches but Rukia came to an abrupt stop and slashed at him, her blade cut through his chest, not deep enough to kill but enough to leave rather nasty scar.

"Fuck..." Zabuza hissed in pain and jumped back to create some distance between them. He underestimate her, she became even more skillful than the last time they have met and right now she would no doubt win, she wasn't even fighting at full strength.

"How can you be so strong…back in academy you were a weakling…a cannon fodder, how can someone like you be so strong?" He asked her while panting slightly, his mission was to kidnap the boy and brought him to the person that hired him, Danzō Shimura.

"I have a purpose to be strong…what are you fighting for Zabuza?" Her answer and question surprised him, Zabuza looked at the blond girl and a small smile appeared under his mask.

'I see, that's why.' He thought and turned his gaze back to Rukia who pointed her blade at him clearly impatient at his lack of answer. With a sigh he decided to tell her.

"I failed to kill Yagura…money is needed if someone wants to overthrow a tyrant, that's why I will take the boy." Rukia looked at him wide eyed, he waited for her to laugh at him for his failure but not a word was spoken until she finally said.

"You're stupid you know, if you could only throw away your stupid pride and join the rebellion everything would be alright. Maybe with your help they could win." Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"They…they are still fighting? I didn't heard anything from Kiri for few months now." Rukia smiled slightly and Zabuza looked at the ground.

'What if I join them? It could be my chance to finally brought down Yagura but what about Haku, she will be alone if something happens to me…but there are also two other women from Yuki clan…maybe she won't be alone even is something happened to me.' Zabuza thought, after another several seconds of thinking he slowly looked up at Rukia who was now standing in front of him.

"I…I think…that I can join them." He said weakly, Rukia looked at him clearly shocked by the way he so easily accepted her offer, she was about to say anything when Zabuza fall down.

"Zabuza-sama!" A shout broke the silence, a small figure not higher than Rukia landed in front of Zabuza with senbon in hand, it was a girl with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes and slender frame, she wears sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-coloured swirls, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps.

The girl glared at Rukia never letting her guard down, as for Rukia, she was looking at the girl in shock.

"Hi-Hisana?!" Rukia gasped out in shock, the girl looked at her surprised for a second before glaring again.

"How do you know my mother?" The girl asked in a low tone, Rukia was about to answer but Zabuza was first.

"Haku stop…that woman…she's your aunt…" He said weakly and slowly picked himself up, everyone have different reactions, Tier and Naruto were looking at them very confused, Haku was looking at Rukia in disbelieve, as for Rukia, she was giving Zabuza a questioning look. Seeing that he sighed.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Zabuza asked, after few seconds of thinking Rukia nodded.

"Alright, Tier, Naruto, let's go somewhere else." Before anyone could move Zabuza brought up his hand to stop them.

"Before we go, Gōzu, Meizu!" Only few seconds passed until two people landed beside Zabuza and Haku.

Gōzu had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. His Kirigakure forehead protector had a single horn on it.

Meizu had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. His Kirigakure forehead protector had two horns on it.

The both of them stiffened upon seeing Rukia, she looked them over and recognized them nearly immediately.

"Gōzu and Meizu, long time no see. I can't believe that you two defected from Kirigakure, what happened?" She asked in a slightly disappointed tone, Gōzu brought up his left hand and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Meizu just huffed and looked away.

"Well…you see Rukia-nee-sama…we didn't have much choice in this matter, after me, Meizu and Zabuza-sama failed to kill Yagura we quickly left Kirigakure, then we found Haku three years ago. Are you mad at us?" Rukia shook her head and smiled lightly at him.

"Not really, I know what Yagura was doing in Kiri so I'm more than happy that you two are safe, do you want to come with us to support the rebellion?" She asked earning a surprised looks from the demon brothers.

"I didn't know that someone organized a rebellion, now information barely escape from Mizu no Kuni(Water country). I will be more than happy to do so Rukia-nee-sama." Meizu said and pulled off his gauntlet, Gōzu did the same and both of them sealed they gauntlets in a single scroll.

"Well then…let's move out." Zabuza said and all seven of them moved out toward the port.

XXXXX

(July 2)

Two days later in Konoha, it was a morning like every other day and Hiruzen was sitting in his office overlooking the village from the window, he was just about to stand up when the doors to his office swing open and crashed into the wall, few persons rushed in.

The first person was a man in his early twenties with 178 cm in height, spiky black hair reaching to his shoulders and his left eye is black eyes, the right side of his face is heavily scarred and his right eye is covered by a simple black eyepatch. He wears a black shinobi sandals, black gloves, black pants and high-collared, long-sleeved black shirt underneath a grey flak jacket, he wears his Konoha protector on his forehead, the man is no other than Obito Uchiha.

Next one was a short woman, she have 157 cm in height, straight brown hair pulled into a ponytail that is reaching her waist with two bangs framing her face, brown eyes and rectangular purple marking on either side of her cheeks. She wears a long-sleeved black top underneath grey flak jacket, white knee-length skirt with mesh leggings underneath and black sandals, her forehead protector is wore around her left sleeve close to her shoulder. The woman is Rin Nohara.

Another person is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder. This woman is Yūgao Uzuki.

Last person was Tsume Inuzuka who just returned from her mission, Obito looked at Hokage and shouted.

"Why you didn't inform us about Naruto, Hokage-sama! It was by sheer luck that Tsume-san informed us about it!" Hiruzen sighed and motioned to them to come closer, when they did he looked at Tsume.

"First things first, how your search went Tsume?" He asked, Tsume sighed and shook her head.

"I managed to found him Hokage-sama but…he…he was guarded by few individuals, one of them being Zabuza Momochi, apparently they are going to take a boat to Mizu no Kuni. I would continue tailing them but I decided not to, the black haired woman with them was clearly dangerous, she used ice and managed to slash Zabuza on his chest…pretty badly." Everyone present looked at her in disbelieve, a man like Zabuza wasn't some weakling and if someone was able to hit him then that someone was clearly dangerous.

"I see…I would like to form a retrieval team consisting of Tsume Inuzuka, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Yūgao Uzuki and Kakashi Hatake, if you get in contact with the group don't attack them, I would like to avoid unnecessary violence, now go." With that said the group walked out from the office, when they left Hiruzen once more looked out from the window and sighed.

'I hope you're save Naruto.' He thought and opened one of the drawers in his desk, then he pulled out a certain book and began to read.

XXXXX

(July 7)

Naruto, Tier, Rukia, Haku, Zabuza, Gōzu and Meizu were on a boat to Mizu no Kuni, they still have few days before the boat arrive there so they used the time to know each other better. Surprisingly, Zabuza and Rukia were interacting rather well, to the point that it could be called flirting.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking through the scrolls in his backpack while Haku and Tier were having a nice chat.

" Ne, Rukia-nee-chan." Naruto called out turning everyone attention toward him, Rukia stand up and walked closer to him with a gentle smile on her face.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked, Naruto pointed his finger at something in the scroll.

"Do you know Kushina Uzumaki was? Or Minato Namikaze?" That two names caused nearly everyone except Haku and Tier to froze, Rukia grabbed the scroll in Naruto's hands and began to read. She continued to read from time to time looking at Naruto, when she finished she gave the scroll back to Naruto and sat down next to him, everyone looked at her expecting to say something.

"Looks like Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki from THAT Uzumaki clan." Upon hearing this both demon brothers and Zabuza looked at Naruto with wide eyes, finally after few minutes of uncomfortable silence Zabuza spoke up.

"Wow…I wasn't expecting that one." He said, Gōzu and Meizu nodded in agreement, then Naruto began to ask questions about his parents and everyone tried to explain the best they could which wasn't that much but to Naruto it meant everything. After several minutes they said everything they know and let Naruto get used to this knowledge.

"So…my father was Yondaime Hokage and my mother was last known member of a clan famous from the mastery of Fūinjutsu. And they died after sealing the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked earning a nod from Rukia.

"That's right, that's probably why your father sealed the Kyuubi inside you, from the letter in your backpack I assume that he wanted for you to be seen as a hero…unfortunately Jinchūriki rarely have that honor." Rukia said in a slightly saddened tone, she expected him to cry but…

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, everyone looked at him slightly surprised completely not expecting such positive reaction. The rest of the trip continued like before but this time the atmosphere was more relaxed than before.

XXXXX

(July 11)

Naruto and the rest were walking through the roads of Mizu no Kuni under the afternoon sun toward they destination, the rebels camp. They didn't know where it was exactly but it was clear that they must found someone who do.

And the luck finally smiled to them, a full day after they landed in Mizu no Kuni they heard a sound of battle, they quickly moved toward the direction of the sound, after few seconds they arrived at a small forest clearing with a lake where two Kiri shinobi were fighting with each other, using the lack of attention to the group Rukia run up to the lake and performed a series of five hand seals, then pointed her open arm at the water.

"Hyōton: Kōri no Tsuta(Ice Ivy)" Rukia said quietly as to not alarm the fighting shinobi who were too engrossed in they fight to notice her approach. A two paths of ice formed at the surface of the water, each one moving toward one shinobi, when the path were directly under them a vines made from ice shoot out toward them and entangled them stopping any attempts of escape.

One of the shinobi looked at the ice in shock and started to struggle while the other just looked at Rukia, the one struggling started to shout.

"Fuck you all you bloodline trash, you will all die!" Rukia looked at him and sweatdropped.

'That guy really don't know his place.' Rukia thought, she canceled the vines holding the other shinobi who wasn't struggling causing him to land on the water, slowly he walked up to Rukia and bowed.

"Thank you, if not for your help I don't know how it could went. Is there any way that I can help you with?" He asked, then his gaze landed on Zabuza who sported a rather wide grin under his mask, the shinobi started to sweat lightly.

"Za-Za-Zabuza Mo-Momochi…what are you doing here?!" The shinobi asked fearfully, faster than anyone noticed Zabuza appeared before the man and placed on hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, would you? We came to Mizu no Kuni to help get rid of Yagura once and for all, so can you lead us to the rebellion camp…if there is still anything like that?" The shinobi quickly nodded before turning toward the shinobi captured by ice vines.

"But we can't let him live and he's just a normal grunt of Yagura, he don't have any valuable knowledge about Yagura's plans." Rukia nodded in understanding and turned toward the captured shinobi, she performed an Tiger hand seal and the vines began to strangle the poor shinobi, soon the live left him and the vines shattered in thousands of pieces dropping the body into the depths of water.

Everyone looked unfazed except Tier and Naruto who were looking at this in silent shock, Zabuza upon noticing that let out a frustrated sigh.

"Kids aren't used to corpses, right?" He asked, Rukia nodded and turned toward him.

"What were you expecting, huh? Tier was living all her life in the shrine and Naruto lost his memory, but I'm pretty sure that he'd never killed, after all he's just 9 years old and Konoha is very peaceful village." He 'hummed' and once more looked at the shinobi.

"So…let's go." With that said the group moved away from the clearing.

XXXXX

(July 17)

In the Hokage office the Naruto Retrieval Group was standing straight before Hiruzen's judging gaze, by the time the group arrived to the Mizu no Kuni they followed the lingering scent with help of ninken but it vanished suddenly forcing the group to return.

"Kakashi, report." Hiruzen said simply, Kakashi stepped out from the line and cleared his throat.

"We followed after the group to Mizu no Kuni but that's where our searching failed. After a day of searching every trace of his whereabouts suddenly vanished, even with the help of my sharingan I couldn't find any trace." Kakashi said with a solemn look on his face, Hiruzen gritted his teeth and growled slightly before looking at the gathered group.

"There's nothing else we can do about this, let's just hope that Naruto will be alright." With that said Hiruzen dismissed everyone, when they left Hiruzen stood up from his chair and walked up to the window, tears threatened to pour out from his eyes. His gaze landed on the face of Minato carved in the mountainside, the heavy rain pouring down from the sky perfectly mirroring the atmosphere in Konoha.

'I'm so sorry Minato, I wasn't able to protect your son. But…that was the last time, if I ever see Naruto once more I will do everything in my power to protect him…this I promise you with my life.' He thought and turned back toward his desk where one more problem still waited to be solved…paperwork.

XXXXX

At the same time in the Hyuuga compound, a seven years old heiress looked at the photo of whiskered blond boy…her hero, she still remember that day clearly as if it was yesterday.

**XXX flashback XXX**

(1 year ago)

It was a sunny day in Konoha and Hinata Hyuuga was taking a walk through the streets…this time completely alone, her caretaker left her alone. The fact that he was from branch house wasn't important…not important at all.

He wandered aimlessly through the streets until she walked by the Academy, she turned around the corner into a side street and bumped into someone, with a startled yelp she fall down onto her rear. She winced from the pain and massaged her sore buttocks.

"Hey guys, look, that's a Hyuuga freak!" A chubby boy with short black hair shouted, Hinata looked up alarmed. Two more boys walked up to them from the main street, one of them was rather high and very slim with a shoulder-length brown hair and rat-like face, the last one was a short and skinny boy with very short brown hair, they smirked upon seeing the terrified expression of the Hyuuga heiress, she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst when…

"What the hell do you think you all are doing, scaring a girl isn't very manly you know?" Hinata opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice, her eyes went wide when she saw a blond haired boy with strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks, he was standing at the entrance to the alley with hands in his pockets. It was clearly seen that this boy went through some kind of training because he have much less baby fat than the other boys.

"Get out of here brat, do you know who I'm?!" The chubby boy shouted angrily, the boy however just looked at him with a bored look in his eyes, his hands never leaving his pockets.

"No I don't know who you are…but I can tell that you're just a overfeed fatso that bully others just because he's older." Then his bored expression turned into something that caused Hinata to let out frightened yelp…but too quiet for anyone to hear. The blond boy glared at the chubby boy, his eyes turned ice cold and the atmosphere around the boy became very heavy…and leaking with killer intents. Unfortunately the other boys were too cocky for they own good and charged at the blond clearly not understanding that unlike them he was clearly training.

"Why you…!" The chubby boy shouted and throw a punch at the blond boy only for him to step aside, the power putted into the punch was too great to stop and the boy loose his balance, then the blond boy kneed the stomach of the chubby boy forcing the air out from his lungs, that was all it took to take him down.

The chubby boy fall down onto the ground and curled into a fetal position, his hands clutching his stomach, the other two were looking at the blond haired boy that just turned toward them in a silent shock.

"Anyone else." He said in a emotionless voice, after a few moments of silence he waved his hands dismissingly at the boys.

"Then get out of here before I change my mind…and take the fat-ass with you." They quickly followed the command given by the blond boy and helped the chubby boy stand up, then they quickly left. The boy turned toward Hinata and his face immediately softened, he offered her his hand and smiled.

"Come on, get up. Cute girls like you can't sit on the ground like this." Hinata blushed and accepted his help, upon standing up Hinata looked at the clearly older boy in confusion.

"Y-you aren't g-g-gonna…you kno-k-know…m-make f-fun of m-me or s-s-something…like that?" She stuttered out, her blush deepening with each second. The boy tilted his head to the side and looked at her clearly confused.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"M-my eyes…they aren't l-like everyone else…" She said weakly and looked down at the ground, know the boy noticed what she was talking about and smiled.

"Are you kidding, I never saw such beautiful eyes before. They really suit a cute girl like you." He said happily causing the poor girl to blush even deeper shade of red.

"Th-thank you…umm?" She wanted to ask for his name but as if he was reading his mind the boy answered.

"Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?" Naruto asked while grinning, Hinata looked at him and a small smile graced her lips.

"Hi-Hinata, th-thank you for h-helping me…I don't know w-what would happen if y-you were not…" Before she could continue Naruto placed his finger on her lips silencing her, this of course caused her to blush even deeper shade of red than even before.

"No problem, I will be going now, bye bye Hinata-chan!" With that said Naruto run off leaving blushing Hinata alone. When he disappeared from her sight Hinata sighted in relieve and clutched her chest, her blush never subsiding.

"I…I thought I was going to pass out…" Upon calming down her ragging heart Hinata sighed in relieve and looked in the direction Naruto disappeared.

'Wh-what is this feeing…it's…warm.' Hinata thought, a wide smile appeared on her face.

**XXX flashback end XXX**

Hinata sighed, after that incident she was following him around and observing him from the shadow, the photo was taken at that time. The only think that saddened her was the fact that Naruto wasn't seen in the village for more than two weeks, the fact that her father was sighing every time Naruto was mentioned didn't help anything.

The knocking onto her door snapped her out from her thoughts.

"Please come in." The doors slide open and to her great surprise the one to walk in was her father, without word he kneeled before her.

"We must talk…it's about Naruto." The only response Hinata was able to muster was…

"Eh?"

XXXXX

The sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon but it didn't stop people to drown the sadness with alcohol. Inside the random bar in Konoha a group of people was gathered, at the counter sitting with a bottle was Inuzuka Tsume, next to her in similar situation was Anko Mitarashi, another person was Kakashi Hatake who looked at the half empty glass of the liquor. The other Jōnin were doing they everyday things but it was clear that they were depressed by the absence of the blond haired boy.

"It's all because of this damn old man! If only he would agree that I could adopt Naruto…this all wouldn't happened!" Tsume shouted in rage and swing the bottle pouring the liquor down her throat. It was clear as day that she wasn't sober, Anko sweatdropped at the antics of her friend.

"I think it wouldn't changed anything at all, Hokage did what he thought was right but at the end it was incredible stupid thing to do. It would be better if only he could hide Naruto inside the village and not send him behind the village walls…but maybe it was better after all, you heard the rumors about ROOT, they are incredible skilled and ruthless killers anyone that would hide Naruto was in danger." Anko said and took few gulps from her own bottle before looking at Kakashi who, surprisingly, wasn't wearing his mask.

"And what you are thinking about this Kakashi?" She asked the sharingan user who looked up from his glass.

"It couldn't be helped, Danzō had very good sensors at his command so they would find Naruto without problem. Sending him out from the village was the only thing that could be done to provide his safety…let's just hope that he's save and healthy, maybe…maybe we will see him again." He said with a depressed tone, Anko understand him completely, after all nearly many higher rank shinobi and kunoichi have soft spot for the blond bundle of joy…his pranks especially.

Anko let out a sigh and took another gulp before standing up.

"I will be gone now, I have to take care of my 'stress'." Anko said putting a sultry tone at the end emphasizing what she mean by 'stress', then she disappeared in a Shunshin(Body Flicker). Kakashi facepalmed and turned toward Tsume.

"I will be going too, after all tomorrow is day like always and I will work to do." With that said Kakashi slowly walked out from the bar. Tsume looked at his retreating form and sighed.

'Bastard is right, tomorrow is day like always…I can just hope that Naruto is fine.' Tsume thought and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, she should be home long ago…after all she have family to take care off.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, in last chapter I informed that English isn't my main language and there can't be few grammar errors, everyone can make mistakes.

As for short fighting scenes, it's just a prologue so I didn't put too much pressure on the fighting scenes because I felt it wasn't needed.

I can just hope that the next chapter will be to your likings and once more I ask for reviews so I can know your opinion and improve my story.

Goodbye for now and see you all in the next chapter.


	3. The new chance for life (part 1)

Hello everyone, here is the new chapter of Tiger Lily, I know that this time-skip can be confusing but I assure you that everything will be revealed in time.

Also thanks to my incredible good mood this chapter is much longer than anything I ever wrote in a single chapter.

Well then, I wish you good reading.

disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor Naruto.

* * *

(October 10)

It was a beautiful and surprisingly sunny day and through the streets of Kirigakure a lone figure was walking, the figure was Naruto Uzumaki and today is his 15 birthday, also today is the day when he will be assigned to a team, through this six years and few months Naruto have changed greatly.

He's towering over other kids his age with 175 cm of height, he have slim but muscular body that's focusing on speed and strength, he's wearing a maroon hoodie with black cloak reaching to his ankles draped over his back, his hood is pulled up, underneath the hoodie he wears a black shirt with a collar reaching to the bottom of his lips and under the normal shirt he wears long-sleeved mesh shirt, his hands are covered by black gloves with a metal plates at the outer sides of his hands with Kirigakure symbol on them that takes place of his Hitai-ate(Forehead Protector). The bottom half of his outfit is consisting of black Anbu pants tucked into black sandals, his ankles are wrapped around with bandages.

Under his hood he have a unkempt shoulder-length blond hair with jaw length bangs framing his face and a fringe partially covering the right side of his face leaving only left eye visible, his face resemble that of Minato Namikaze, not really surprising considering that Naruto is his son.

The reason behind him not having a team yet was simple. Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage(Fifth Water Shadow) wanted him to have a special team comparable to his skills, that's why he waited two years for this day and the fact that it's also his birthday added to the value of this day.

Currently he was walking toward the Mizukage tower to meet with Terumi-san as he took to call her, Terumi also appreciated this as she wasn't comfortable with formalities. Walking through the street every women looked at Naruto which wasn't surprising, after all Naruto have his own fan club consisting of girls close to his age and also mature women. Every male would call him a lucky bastard but to Naruto it was a curse, sure he was handsome but this still don't explain why every female wanted him so bad.

"Oh my, is that Naruto-kun?" A woman said in sultry tone sending a shiver down his spine, Naruto slowly turned his head to the right. There he saw a woman in her late twenties who was slightly smaller than Naruto, she has brown eyes, large breasts, and she is wearing a white kimono dress with flower patterns on the bottom. She has long, wavy brown hair that covers half of her face and is tied up in a ponytail with tasseled red string. She wears her kimono loose, which reveals her ample bosom. She also appears to wear a sort of bandage or binding across her chest beneath the kimono.

"G-good m-morning K-Kasumi-san." Naruto stuttered out which caused the woman to giggle and move closer toward him, when he was in her arm reach Kasumi placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Good morning to you too, and also happy birthday. Say Naruto-kun, maybe we should…'celebrate' this day…for example at my place." Kasumi offered with a emphasis of the word 'celebrate' which caused another shiver to run down Naruto's poor spine, the close proximity didn't help him at all.

"Th-thank you Kasumi-san b-but I…I have to…you know, g-go meet with M-Mizukage…and I h-have to hurry." This caused opposite effect, Kasumi closed the gap between them forcing Naruto to look slightly down to meet her eyes…which was exactly what Kasumi wanted, His eyes went wide when he catched a glimpse of her cleavage from above.

"Oh don't be like that Naruto-kun." She whined with a pout, she was about to give up when an idea popped out in her mind, her pout turned into a smirk when she decided to use the biggest weakness of the handsome man before her.

"Ne Naruto-kun…maybe…I will make you some ramen…how about that…" This caused Naruto to froze in place but only his body was still, inside his mind a furious battle was taking place, on one side of the battle was his rationality which told him to go meet Terumi but on the other side was his love for ramen…and at this moment his rationality was slowly being pushed back.

His love for ramen wasn't the only one part winning, many people would say that Naruto was a prude but it was far from true, in fact Naruto loved the female company but only if the said female wasn't trying to seduce him…well, he wasn't against flirting but many women openly offered to help with taking care of his 'problems'. Finally after several seconds of silence Naruto answered.

"As much as I would love to, I still have something to take care off. Maybe next time Kasumi-san…and I would be grateful if you would stop trying to feel me up down 'there'." Kasumi pouted rather cutely and stepped out from Naruto and her hands returned to her sides.

"Oh fine…at least I know how big you are." Kasumi mutter the second part but Naruto heard that none the less which caused him to blush.

"W-well…I will go now." With that said Naruto quickly walked away leaving grinning Kasumi alone. After few moments she turned around and returned to her ramen stand.

'At least I have some material to work with.' She thought with a perverted giggle and prepared to open her stand.

XXXXX

Naruto walked up to a cylindrical building, the buildings like that were typical architecture of Kirigakure but this one was the largest and widest building, a Mizukage office. He smiled and entered the building then he turned toward the stairs and began his ascent to the office of Terumi.

When he arrived there he was greeted with a smiling secretary of Terumi, this woman was Kurumi, the younger sister of Kasumi. She looks exactly like her sister except her hair are dark blue, her skin is slightly paler and she wears the same things as her sister except her kimono is black and her dressing style is more modest which means her kimono covers her bosom.

"Welcome Naruto-san and happy birthday, Mizukage-sama is waiting for you and…do I smell my sister on you." Kurumi welcomed him with a wide smile on her face but after she sniffed her eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto knew about the competition the two sister have, both sisters tried to seduce Naruto many times before but Kurumi unlike her sister isn't clingy and Naruto appreciate that.

"Don't worry Kurumi-san, Kasumi was just clingy like always…but offering to cook ramen was a dirty trick." Naruto told her with a smile and Kurumi sighed in relieve.

"Thank Kami for that, I was thinking that she finally stole your innocence…you know how she is sometimes." Naruto sweatdropped as he remembered all this time Kasumi tried to get into his pants…sometimes even in the middle of the street where everyone were watching.

"Yeah…sometimes I wonder if that's the only thing in her mind. Well then, bye Kurumi." Naruto offered her his foxy grin which caused her to blush dark red, then he walked up to the doors and knocked three times.

"Enter." Mei said from inside the room, without further delay Naruto entered the room, there behind the desk Mei Terumi was doing her paperwork. Mei is a tall, slender woman in her late twenties, she has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick.

Upon seeing Naruto she smiled warmly and gestured to come closer, Naruto walked up to the desk and sit down on the chair directly in front of Mei.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." She said in a gentle tone causing Naruto to blush.

"P-please n-not you too Terumi-san, every person I passed by was saying that." Naruto said meekly amusing Mei who let out a giggle which Naruto found rather cute.

"It's your birthday after all and you're like a mascot of our village, all Kirigakure loves you…maybe except the male part…but that's understandable, not every guy wants to hear from they wives how cute you are." Her words didn't help Naruto very much.

"B-but I'm a guy, calling me cute is somehow…well…wrong." Naruto said with a pout and his blush get noticeably darker, Mei couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"But it's…true Naruto-kun…you're just…you're just so cute when embarrassed." Mai said between laughs, when she finished talking she laughed for few more seconds before finally calming herself and taking a few deep breaths, when she calmed down she showed Naruto two folders.

"Here Naruto-kun, this are profiles of your new team. They certainly are very skilled kunoichi." Naruto didn't like the direction that was going, he slowly took the first folder and opened it, there at the photo was…well…there were only snow white hair but Naruto noticed a red eye from behind the hair on the left side of the person face, then he looked at the information about her.

Name: Chie Kiseichū

Day of birth: December 12

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Height: 154 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Blood type: B

Ninja Rank: Genin

Ninja Registration: 001428

Academy Grad. Age: 13

Naruto looked up from the profile and looked at Mei with curiosity.

"By Kiseichū, did you mean THAT Kiseichū?" He asked and in turn Mei nodded confirming his suspicion. Naruto let out a sigh.

"I was thinking that they all died in the purge and during rebellion." Naruto said sadly and looked down. Mei saw that and shook her head, Naruto was too kind-hearted sometimes.

"She is the last one…and that's also the matter I wanted to talk with you about." Naruto's gaze immediately hardened at that, before Mei could say anything Naruto stopped her.

"I just wanted to ask you something?" Mei raised her eyebrows at that but nonetheless gestured to him to continue, Naruto nodded in gratitude.

"How did…how did they parents died?" Naruto asked, it was easy to pick up the sadness in his voice.

"They died in the purge, they house was burned by the villagers. The fire claimed the lives of her parents and she herself was badly burned, that's why she have such long hair, the right side of her body and face is badly scarred because of the fire." Mei allowed the information to sink in, she know Naruto would not be taken aback from something like this.

"Anything else that I must know?" He asked.

"Well…yes, as you know you're the last known member of Uzumaki clan so…" Mei trailed off when she noticed that Naruto was glaring at her.

"I won't do that…if she don't want to then so do I." Naruto said firmly, Mei released a amused laugh.

"You certainly didn't disappoint me Naruto, don't worry about her, when I offered her place in CRA she was hesitating…until I told her that she was going to be your wife. She immediately agreed, she also said something about you, that you saved her or something." After she said that Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, then he looked once more at the picture, memories immediately flooded his mind.

XXX flashback XXX

(2 years ago)

Naruto was slowly walking through the streets of Kirigakure, he just finished his routine training for the day and it was slowly getting dark, he was walking by the side alley when he heard a pained squeal, it was clearly a girl voice. Not wasting any more time Naruto run into the alley and stopped dead in track, there he saw two older boys kicking the much younger girl.

'Weird…it feels like it have happened before.' He thought but he quickly shrugged it off, there were more pressing matters to take care of.

Naruto rushed at the boys, he jumped into the air and his right foot collided with right side of the first boy face, the other one only looked at Naruto with eyes wide from shock, Naruto spin counter-clockwise and slammed the heel of his left foot into his chin. The kick send the first boy flying three meters before he fall down unconscious and the second one was lifted slightly from the force behind the hit, Naruto grinned in triumph before he remembered one important fact…Naruto didn't train this move much, he lost his momentum and fall down, his back hit the ground…hard.

"Ugh…that was…unnecessary…" Naruto muttered to himself before he looked at the girl who was still whimpering in fear, he looked at her carefully.

The girl wears a simply brown kimono with red obi tied around her waist, her hair are snow white and reach to her waist, she reminded him of the Yōkai from the book he found not too long ago…Kejōrō, her hair covers her entire face except a gap on the left side of her face where one red eye is looking at Naruto in fright.

"H…hey…" His greeting came out as a raspy grunt, the girl immediately relaxed.

"Um…a-ano…a-are you…a-alr-alright?" She asked meekly, Naruto nodded and sat up.

"Are you alright, this kicks doesn't seemed to be light?" The girl just shook her head and stand up from the ground, Naruto followed her example. They quickly dusted off and the girl looked at him nervously.

"Um…what…w-what's your n-name?" She asked in a weak voice while playing with her index fingers nervously, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you sure you will be alright?" Naruto asked clearly worried, the two bullies are still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Y-yes…thank you…" With that answer the girl run off, he sighed but then a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Helping people is really great…just like Tier-nee-chan said." Naruto said to himself and turned around intending to leave the alley as fast as he could.

XXX flashback end XXX

"Yeah…now I remember, but to think that we have met one time and she already wants to marry me, I must have really make a good impression on her." Naruto said with a wide smile on his face, Mei chuckled upon seeing that.

"So, what's your decision?" Naruto let out a long 'hmmmm' at the question. After several seconds of silence he sighed.

"Let's not rush things up, give me few months to decide, okay?" Mei nodded and looked through the window at her left.

"Alright, remember that you don't have to hurry, our version of CRA only allows to have multiple wives, there's no time limit as to when you must have children. Just remember, the sooner the better." She calmly said then she looked a last folder.

"Are you going to read that?" She asked, Naruto nodded and began to read.

Name: Setsuna Uchiha

Day of birth: October 24

Gender: Female

Age :12

Height: 145 cm

Weight: 42 kg

Blood type: 0

Ninja Rank: Genin

Ninja Registration: 001421

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, after few seconds he looked at Mei clearly confused.

"Terumi-san…wasn't Uchiha clan only in Konoha?" He asked, Mei grinned mischievously.

"That's the best part, several Uchiha defected during the age of the conflict with Senju clan and ventured to Mizu no Kuni, later they settled in Kirigakure. During the purge Uchiha become our main forces together with Kiseichū, you can say that we won only thanks to them. Nobody in Konoha knows about it so I can just imagine what uproar it would cause if the news get out from Kiri." Naruto grinned at her words.

"Now I like it, who will be our Jōnin sensei?" Naruto asked but Mei shook her head causing his grin to drop.

"It's a surprise, think about it like a birthday present." This caused Naruto to let out a sigh.

"I get it, so I should go to the Academy now?" He asked, Mei answered with a nod.

"Then I will be going, see you later Terumi-san." With that said Naruto stand up and walked out from the office, when he left Mei couldn't help but grin.

"Things are getting interesting for you Naruto-kun, I can't wait to see you grow up to be a powerful shinobi…and a good father." She said to herself and let out a playful giggle.

XXXXX

Not too far from the Mizukage office was an eight storey cylindrical building, the Academy, connected to the building at its foot was a wide cylindrical area for training, of course there were several other training grounds but this area was exclusive for Academy students. Naruto looked at the roof of the Academy where, like in many buildings, the trees were growing, he smiled upon remembering his time in academy.

Not even one year have passed since he arrived at the camp and Yagura was defeated, then few months later things settled down. Terumi decided that taking example from Konoha was a good idea, and she was right. Kirigakure was now a village of prosperity all thanks to Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage. At that time Naruto was enrolled into the Academy where he learned many amazing things, he wasn't very social person at that time but only because the other kids his age didn't take being ninja seriously, that was also when Naruto started having one particular problem…fan girls.

Naruto shook his head and sighed before he decided to get this over with, he entered the academy and immediately turned right toward the staircase, he could have used Shunshin(Body Flicker) to get there but he decided to walk onto the sixth floor the normal way, that and the fact that the resistance seals he used to train his body are still activated…not like he turn them off outside of the fight.

It took him five minutes at slow pace to get there, the cylindrical building of academy was a really strange piece of architecture, the trait all building of this type have similar is a hallway circling around the rooms, the ground floor contain the staffs room, storage for training equipment and canteen, the rest of the floor are occupied by classrooms, each floor have four quarter-circle classrooms. Naruto slowly walking around the rooms was looking for his old classroom.

"Room 23…room 23...room 23…ah, there it is…" Naruto said to himself, when he spotted the right room he simply slide the door open and walked inside, at the back of the classroom was a wooden quarter-circular podium with a rostrum facing the door, facing the rostrum were rows of desks where students were already sitting.

Naruto sighed when all the eyes landed on him, he wasn't really surprised at that, after all it wasn't everyday that one of the most skilled Genin of Kirigakure walks into a classroom. He decided to pull off his hood for once, his eyes scanned the room until he noticed someone, at the right corner of the classroom Naruto saw his future wife, she was also looking at him…or at least Naruto guessed she was looking, it was hard to tell because of her hair covering her face, after several seconds of tense silence she stood up causing everyone attention to switch toward her. This caused her to gasp loudly and tremble uncontrollably.

'She isn't very good with people is she.' Naruto thought, he send the poor girl a smile and raised his right leg, he felt her looking at him in confusion before he stomped causing the floor to crack, immediately everyone looked at him in fright.

"Don't look in my direction or you will all die…do you understand?" He asked menacingly, everyone except Chie trembled in fear and looked at the rostrum in front of them, Naruto sighed in relieve and saw a empty desk right beside Chie. He walked up to her and gave her a warm smile, Chie visibly relaxed and sat down in her chair, Naruto followed her example. The Chūnin walked in and began to read the teams, Naruto didn't really paid attention until his turn.

"Team 12, Chie Kiseichū…" Naruto perked up at that, it was finally time for his team.

"…Naruto Uzumaki and finally Setsuna Uchiha, your Jōnin sensei will be Tier Yuki Harribel, now that's all for now, wait for your sensei in the class." With that said the Chūnin walked out, immediately the class divided into groups, Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise upon hearing who his Jōnin sensei was but it was short-lived and he decided to use this time to talk with Chie. He stood up and walked up to her.

"Chie." Naruto said her name catching her undivided attention, Naruto offered her his hand, Chie shuddered slightly before looking up into his eyes. She took his hand and stood up, They walked out from the classroom, only then Naruto could get a closer look at her, Chie have very long curtain of snow white hair reaching to her ankles that covers her small figure like a cape, only at the front her hair are reaching to her waist, her hair covers her entire face, the only thing visible beside that was her white kimono with overly long sleeves that covers her hands and black sandals, her Hitai-ate have white cloth and is tied around her left biceps.

"Say Chie…" Naruto said forcing her to focus on him.

"Is that true, are you really willing to be my wife?" He asked slightly embarrassed, Chie fidgeted slightly and Naruto knew her face must be dark red from embarrassment, after several seconds of silence Chie nodded.

"Y-yes,…I…I saw h-how you w-worked hard e-everyday to be s-strong…t-that's why I also w-worked hard…s-so that I can b-be useful…to you, a-and…you…you a-also he-helped me f-few years a-ago…" Chie stuttered out meekly, the last part of her speech catched Naruto's attention, he looked at her closely and after few seconds something clicked inside his mind.

"Oh…so it was you, your hair were much shorter at that time." After he said that they stayed silent for several seconds before Chie decided to break the silence.

"Y-you don't h-have to…y-you know…take me as your w-w-wi-wife…I-I'm sure that I would be o-only a nu-nuisance to you." This time Chie stuttered less than before, Naruto crossed his arms onto his chest and smiled warmly.

"I assure you that you will not be a nuisance to me…but I don't want to put a pressure on you, let's just be friends and try if this will work out…well then, did Terumi-san told you something more about this?" Naruto asked and Chie nodded, she reached into her right sleeve and after a small puff of smoke escaped from her sleeve Chie pulled out a small scroll. She offered it to Naruto who took it without hesitation, upon opening it Naruto began to read.

_Hey there Naru-kun. _

_If you're reading this then you contacted with Chie already…not really surprising considering how good-hearted you are. _

_Never mind that, I wanted to inform you that from now on Chie will be living with you._

_I can just hope that you two will get along very good._

_Your lovely Mei Terumi._

Naruto sighed at the end of the letter, it was very short and only Terumi could have pulled out something like this.

"Uhm…I…I will go now." Chie said meekly and walked inside the classroom, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

'She's not used to talking with people, it will take time before she will completely open up to me.' Naruto thought and followed after Chie.

XXXXX

Few minutes after Naruto left the Mizukage office another person walked in, a woman with 175 cm of height, dark skin, emerald eyes, thick eyelashes and messy, short, golden blond hair with three braided locks, two in front and one at the back.

She wears black hakama pants with black obi around her waist replacing the Hitai-ate, white sleeveless kimono shirt accenting her large breasts and light-brown platoon sandals with black straps, she also have dark blue nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. She also have white sheath worn horizontally on her upper back, the sheath is holding not particularly long but unusually wide blade that is completely hollow in the middle leaving only the edges of what would be a normal sword, its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end. The blade is longer than the sheath.

She slowly approached to the Mizukage desk, her face not betraying any emotions. Mei just smiled at the woman.

"Nice to see you again Tier-chan, when did you come back?" She asked, Tier just placed her hands flat on the desk and leaned down.

"Not long ago…and I heard everything you said to Naruto." Tier said in a monotone voice but skilled ninja could detect the anger building under the surface, Mei gulped nervously.

"H-How much did you heard?" Mei asked nervously, she know for long how she feels about Naruto…and right now Tier wasn't certainly happy because of this.

"Enough to kill you…who is that girl Mei-san? And don't try to lie." Her voice was menacing and Mei was sweating from nervousness. It was easy to tell that Tier would not accept fooling around.

"That girl is from Kiseichū clan, I placed Naruto in CRA so that they could be together…and as you know restoring the clan with just one woman would be hard." Mei said as calmly as possible, Tier narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Why did you do that Mei, you know how I feel about Naruto." Tier said with no longer hidden anger, Mei sighed and stood up from her chair.

"That's exactly why I did that, you will have much less trouble with Naruto that way…true that you will have to share him with others but Naruto cares greatly for you, I still remember when you arrived to the camp holding hands with him…you two share a bound like no other woman will every have with him." Mei said trying to calm down the woman, Tier just gazed at her for several seconds before she visibly relaxed.

"That…that's true…I think I'm just tired, after all the mission you gave me wasn't easy." Mei smiled down at her Jōnin, they stayed silent for few seconds before Mei changed her smile into a serious expression.

"Then…what did you found out?" Mei asked, Tier bite down her left thumb and smeared the blood onto the storage seal on her right wrist, with a puff of smoke a scroll and a folder appeared, she placed the thinks on the desk for Mei to read.

"The Yōkai activity in hidden villages is increasing, the most noticeable is unusual number of Kitsune in Konohagakure, it must have be connected with Naruto as he is a Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi(Nine-tails) and as we know the Bijū(Tailed beasts) are lords of certain Yōkai and animals …in Kyuubi case Kitsune…also I found a half-Yōkai in Kiri, she's a freshly graduated Genin, this is a picture of her and report from my mission." Tier said with all seriousness and pointed at the scroll and folder, Mei took the folder and opened it, that's when her eyes went wide. At the first picture she saw none other than Chie Kiseichū.

"Wha…what is this…why Chie is at this picture…?" Mei asked weakly too shocked to muster more energy.

"So the girl is Chie, did you met her before?" Tier asked completely unfazed by the shocked look on Mei's face, she was about to ask again when Mei said something that shocked her.

"She…she is…she is one of Naruto teammates…and his future wife…" Tier couldn't help but look at Mei in shock.

"Y-you're joking…right? How could you not checked her BEFORE offering her something like that?!" Tier shouted in rage, Mei didn't said anything for a while, she was too lost in her thoughts to give her attention to Tier. After few minutes Mei sat down on her chair and sighed.

"I…I wasn't expecting that…but…I'm not going to change my decision…Naruto will marry Chie whatever you like it or not, if you don't want to share him then so be it but don't expect me to play things into your favour…did I make myself clear, if so then go meet your team." Mei said ignoring the fuming blonde, she waited few seconds before Tier slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Fine…but remember my words, Yōkai can't be trusted…even if they are half-Yōkai." With that said Tier stormed out from the room leaving Mei alone, when Tier shut the door behind her Mei slumped down onto her chair and sighed in relieve.

'She was scary as fuck…though it's no wonder that she was so furious, to think that Chie have a Yōkai blood in her…no wonder the girl is strong, I can only hope that Tier won't do something stupid.' Mei thought and relaxed in her chair.

XXXXX

Naruto and Chie were still waiting for they sensei, the other teams already left leaving him, Chie and Setsuna Uchiha alone.

Setsuna have black hair typical for Uchiha pulled into a ponytail and black eyes, she wears black, high-collared body suit with legs reaching to the middle of her thighs and long sleeves, the bodysuit have a zipper going from her belly-button to just below her neck, it also have blue and red lines at each side. Setsuna also wears black, finger-less gloves and black high-heeled sandals, she also have black scarf-like Hitai-ate around her neck.

Through all this time Setsuna didn't walked up to them or even said a word, Chie also didn't said anything but it was certainly because she was embarrassed…as for Setsuna…Naruto felt she was just a snobbish bitch.

They waited for some time now before Naruto finally had enough, he slammed his hands onto his desk and stand up knocking his chair off, he walked up to the door and was about to walk out when something blocked his view, Naruto's eyes went wide after he recognized the figure before him.

"T-Tier-nee-chan?!" Naruto shouted in shock and took three steps back, Tier just smiled at him warmly.

"Happy birthday Naruto-chan." Naruto blushed at the suffix to his name.

"S-so Tier-nee…where have you been through this four years? It was boring without you." Naruto asked with traces of his blush still present on his face, Tier smiled warmly at him and walked up to him.

"I was traveling here and there, you know how it is. Can you tell me what happened during my absence?" She asked ignoring the jealous look who, surprisingly, came from Chie.

"Well…let's start with your sister…" Naruto began but stopped when he saw wide eyed Tier.

"Sister? What are you talking…" Tier began but stopped soon after, thousands of thoughts running through her mind, then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who?" She asked simply sending a chill down Naruto's spine.

"Z-Za…Zabuza-sensei…he and your mother started dating shortly after you left, Rukia-nee-sama gave birth two years ago…so…c-can we just get this over with, I have few things to do." Naruto said, Tier was just standing there completely still.

Naruto took this time to observe his teammates, Setsuna just snorted confirming his suspicions but what surprised him was Chie, he could feel her gaze trying to make a hole in Tier's head.

"Umm…Chie-chan…is everything alright?" He asked, Chie snapped her attention back to him, then she just quickly shook her head and looked down at her feet. Naruto sighed and looked back at Tier who looked extremely pissed off.

"That bastard…I knew something was wrong with him…I should have get rid of him when I had a chance." Tier muttered to herself, Naruto was seriously freaked out by this, sure she loved her mother but to be so overprotective of her wasn't normal. After several seconds of muttering to herself Tier looked around at her team and sighed.

"Let's get this over with, meet me at the garden." She said and vanished in a Shunshin leaving few snowflakes behind.

XXXXX

It took only few minutes for Genin to arrive at the roof where a garden was, from afar it looked like a normal trees but what important was hidden under the trees, contrary to the usual atmosphere of Kirigakure the air was slightly dry, in the middle of the garden was a small pavilion with a round table inside of it, circling the table was a wooden bench.

There sitting comfortably was Tier, she waved at them to come closer, when they did they sat down, Setsuna at the left side of Tier, Naruto sat at the right from Tier and at his right side Chie was sitting, Tier cleared her throat catching they attention.

"Let's get to know each other better, likes, dislikes, hobby and dreams for the future, stuff like that. For example I will go first, my name is Tier Yuki Harribel…but you probably know that. I like dango, taking long baths and training, I dislike liars, perverts and everyone that hates Naruto-kun. My hobby is training and searching for knowledge about Yōkai, my dreams for the future is to be Naruto-kun's wife and have a lots of kids with him." Tier said with a dreamy smile at the end of her speech, meanwhile Naruto was looking at her in shock while a dark red blush adored his face.

"Wh-wha-what are you saying Tier-nee?!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment, Chie also looked at Tier in shock while Setsuna just raised her eyebrows.

"Did you think I wasn't serious all this times I told you that I loved you?" Tier asked with raised eyebrow, Naruto looked down and covered his face with his hands.

"I-I thought that you mean that y-you love me like…like a brother, how could I know that you were serious?!" Yet again embarrassed Naruto shouted, Tier just shrugged and pointed at Setsuna.

"Now is your turn." Setsuna nodded and took a deep breath.

"My name is Setsuna Uchiha, I don't have any likes, I hate people weaker than me and idiots who thinks that they can beat me. My hobby is learning new Katon jutsu with my father, my dreams for the future is to be Uchiha greater than Madara Uchiha." Setsuna said earning weird glances from everyone, Tier shook her head and pointed at Chie.

"M-my n-n-name is…Ch-Chie Kiseichū, I-I like N-Naruto-kun and…umm… r-ramen, I d-dislike people who t-treat me like I'm useless, p-perverts and…" Chie stopped for few seconds to take a look at Tier then she looked away and continued. The look didn't go unnoticed by Tier.

"M-my hobby is r-reading, collecting t-things and d-doing house chores, m-my dreams for the f-future is…t-to have a b-big family w-with N-Naruto-kun." Chie and Naruto blushed in dark red color and glanced at each other before Tier cleared her throat catching they attention.

"You're last Naruto-kun, and Chie…I also don't like you." Tier said in a monotone voice but her eyes went wide when Naruto glared at her.

'Wh-what's wrong with him…don't tell me that this bitch already sink her claws into him?!' Tier thought in panic, Naruto looked away and began to speak.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto stopped talking when he heard a gasp coming from Setsuna.

"Wait, you're THAT Naruto Uzumaki, the one that was trained by Mizukage herself?" She asked, when Naruto nodded Setsuna went incredibly silent so he decided to continue.

"As I was saying…my likes are ramen, cooking, books about Yōkai and training, I hate people that thinks they are better than everyone, I dislike when a woman is too clingy and tries to seduce me even on the middle of the street. My hobby is reading, taking care of my garden, cooking and of course training. My dreams for the future is to restore my clan and learn everything about my linage." Naruto finished with a sigh, Tier clasped her hands gaining everyone attention.

"That's good to know, now let's meet tomorrow at the training ground 21, you know, that one by the lake, you must all be there by 9 AM, be sure to rest enough and don't forget to eat a good breakfast." Tier said with a happy smile on her face, then she unsealed something from the storage seal on her wrist.

"I nearly forgot about it, here Naruto-kun." Tier placed a book before Naruto, it was slightly worn out but still Naruto was marveled at the sight of this particular book.

"H-how did you get that Tier-nee-chan…I thought that every copy was destroyed long ago?" Naruto asked but Tier didn't answered, Chie just looked confused by the title.

"U-umm…'Y-Yōkai of…the o-old world'…w-what's that with all this Yōkai?" Chie asked earning a strange look from Tier, after few seconds Tier sighed and looked around.

"Alright I think that I could tell you…but promise me that you won't tell anybody else, it's a SS-rank secret so only I, Mizukage or any other Jōnin can tell the others about this, if you somehow told anyone this then that person will die, understood?" Everyone nodded at the question.

"Well then, you must know that…well…Yōkai are living alongside people for centuries." This caused everyone to look at Tier with wide eyes.

"There are many cases of Yōkai seducing, robbing or even killing humans. The killing is mostly caused by the more animal-like Yōkai, the seducing is a specialty of that more human-like Yōkai like Kitsune, Tanuki(Raccoon dog) or Mujina(Badgers), there are several others species of Yōkai that lives alongside humans. Often from a relationship of human and Yōkai come out a Hanyou(half demon) which is a child with one human and one Yōkai parent, Hanyou age at the human rate but they have vast amount of Yōki which is a energy utilized by Yōkai, that doesn't mean that they chakra reserves aren't big." Tier waited for a while to let this knowledge sink in, after several seconds she continued.

"So as you can see Yōkai lives alongside humans…ah, I forgot to tell that Hanyou can use special abilities passed by they Yōkai parents, it's something like a Kekkei Genkai(Bloodline Limit). Well then, be sure to not tell anyone, understand?" When they all nodded Tier smiled slightly before standing up.

"In that case see you tomorrow." With that said Tier disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes, Setsuna simply stood up and walked away leaving Naruto and Chie alone, an uncomfortable silence fall upon the two youngsters.

Naruto being the older one was faring much better than the nervous girl that was Chie Kiseichū, both of them were blushing but the blush on Chie's face was hidden by her hair. Finally after few minutes Naruto broke the silence.

"So…can we go to your place, we have some packing to do." Naruto said with a warm smile on his face, Chie smiled slightly under her hair.

"A-alright…" She answered weakly, both of them stood up and walked toward the staircase.

XXXXX

Kasumi was at her ramen stand, it was still early so she don't have many customers yet, it was always like that before noon. She was bored beyond believe but it changed when she saw the object of her affection, Naruto was walking down the street and Kasumi was about to go to him when she catched a smile that Naruto had on his face, it pissed her off because the smile wasn't directed at her.

When she followed his line of sight Kasumi saw a white…hairy thing much shorter than Naruto, it was strange to say the least. When Naruto and that 'thing' walked by her stand Kasumi heard a very girly voice that would fit a little girl rather than that thing, the topic of they conversation wasn't calming for Kasumi.

"So Chie, let's just pack your things and let's go to my place, with the use of seals it shouldn't take more than two hours." Naruto said with a warm smile on his face, it pissed Kasumi off like nothing else.

'Packing?! That thing is going to live with Naruto-kun?! Like hell I will let that happen!' Kasumi thought, if anybody still don't known then they must know…women jealousy is scary as fuck.

Before Kasumi could react an alarm went inside her head, she looked around and that's when she saw her, it was a dark skinned woman with blond hair, on her back was the sword that reeked of Yōkai blood, Kasumi's eyes went wide from fear.

'That woman is dangerous…but why is she following Naruto-kun…unless…that girl with him was Yōkai but I didn't felt anything like tha…or she is a Hanyou but that would mean that this woman know about this…' Kasumi thought, the girl and Naruto disappeared from her line of sight but this woman was still standing there, her aura emanated with…jealousy? A smirk appeared on her face.

'So that bitch is also after Naruto, that girl have so much competition that she will soon give up.' Kasumi was smiling at this point, the thought of one less bitch after her Naruto-kun was incredibly calming, she would get lost in her thoughts for some more if not for her sister taking a seat at her stand.

"Hello Nee-sama, I have great news for both of us…" Kasumi's eyes narrowed at the word of her sister, the grin on her face wasn't helping at all.

"And that news will be…?" Kasumi asked suspiciously, then Kurumi said one word that caused Kasumi's eyes to go wide from shock.

"CRA…" Kurumi said with the nearly inhumanly wide grin but Kasumi was to lost in her thoughts to care about her sister anymore.

"Oh…" Only that one word escaped Kasumi's mouth before she fall down…unconscious. Kurumi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn…her brain fried…that stupid sister of mine."

XXXXX

Like Naruto said, two and half hour after Naruto arrived at Chie's place they were already walking toward Naruto's house…well, house wasn't exactly the word one would search for when talking about the place where last of Uzumaki clan Terumi was a really generous woman, she gave Naruto the compound of one of the smaller clans which was abandoned during the bloodline purge. It was slightly run down so it took two days of cleaning for several of Naruto shadow clones, in the end the result was very satisfying.

The clan compound was rather small, it only has 400 quarter-meters in size and the compound ground is surrounded by a tall stone wall, inside the compound are two identical wooden buildings elevated slightly from the ground, the buildings are by the compound walls and between the building is a small but very beautiful garden.

The building have large red-tiled roofs with eaves to protect the house from the sun or rain, the wooden structure of the houses is made from erected wooden columns on top of flat stone fundaments, it supports the roof and the walls are made from light brown paper screens and sliding paper two houses are also connected with roofed passage elevated just like the two other buildings.

Chie smiled slightly at the sight of the garden.

"T-that place would be perfect for children." Chie muttered to herself but Naruto heard that nonetheless causing a massive blush to appear on his face, when Chie noticed that she said that out loud she covered her face with her overly large sleeves…not that her hair weren't doing this before.

They just walked inside the house on the right, walking up onto the short wooden stairs Chie couldn't help but notice that everything looked very clean even if Naruto was the only person living here. Then she also noticed the difference in the walls of both houses, each one have one dark brown sliding paper screen facing the compound wall with the gate. Naruto opened the dark brown sliding screen and walked inside, there was a rather big wooden shelf for shoes by the wall, the floor was made from much darker wooden planks than the further floor.

'I see, so this must be the entrance room.' Chie thought, after they took off they shoes they walked further down the hallway until Naruto stopped by one of the room, inside Chie saw a room the size of 4 and half tatami mats, in the middle of the room was low wooden table with dark blue cushion by each side, in the further left corner was a rolled up futon, Chie walked inside and looked around.

"I-it's b-bigger than my r-room in o-o-orphanage." Chie stuttered out, tears started to pour out from her eyes but Naruto couldn't see that, she walked up to him and buried her hair covered face into his chest.

"Th-thank you s-so much…" To Naruto it was clear that Chie was crying even if she don't sound like that, after all the wet stain that was forming on his hoodie weren't there before. Naruto smiled down at the shorter girl and embraced her in a hug, he leaned down as far as he could without causing her discomfort.

"You have nothing to thank me for Chie, after all we will be family. I gave Terumi-san a month to wait for my response but…I know I want to be with you." His words caused her to went stiff.

"Eh?" Was her only response, Naruto chuckled slightly.

"It's a strange thing isn't it, I barely know you one day but I feel like I could spend all my life with you…which I will spend with you, now rest for tonight, tomorrow we will get some new furniture. If you want something then my room is on the opposite side." With that said Naruto kissed the top of her head and pulled away from the embrace, then he walked out closing the siding wall behind him. Chie was looking at the scroll in her hand that contains her every belonging, then she moved the table to the further corner on the right and placed the four cushions on top of it, with that done she picked up the rolled futon and unrolled it on the middle of the room, she raised eyebrows at the lack of quilt and cushion.

'Maybe I should ask Naruto about…' She stopped her thoughts and shook her head.

'No no no, Naruto-kun already did so much for me, I can't trouble him further.' With renewed determination Chie looked around once more, then she noticed a closed build into the wall, with a smile she opened it and pulled out a quilt and cushion. After putting it down she looked once more at the scroll that now was lying by the futon.

'I have to unpack my stuff.' She thought and opened the scroll.

XXXXX

It was late in the night and Naruto was sleeping…well, kind of…his mind was occupied by Chie, to him she was so fragile, so weak but he didn't want to make her feel weak, she said herself that she don't want to be treated like she was useless. Then he decided, she will help in her training so that she can be on par with himself, that way they would cover each other backs without problem.

"A-ano…Na-Naruto-kun? C-can I…come in…?" His thoughts were interrupted by weak voice of Chie from behind the door, he sat up in his bed.

"Of course you can Chie." With the permission given Chie slide open the doors to his room, she was wearing overly large black pajama shirt with black pajama pants, like always her face was covered by her hair, she walked up to Naruto and kneeled before him.

"N-Naruto-kun…c-ca-can I s-sleep h-here…o-only for to-tonight." Chie stuttered out causing Naruto to let out a short chuckle.

"I know what you mean, I also felt uncomfortable the first night here. You can sleep here but only on one condition." Chie sat straight up and looked at him curiously, then Naruto grinned.

"Show me your face, it don't have to show me everything, I know about your condition and I respect that, just show me the left side." Chie looked frightened at first but when he said that he wants to see only left side Chie relaxed.

"I-if only the l-left side…then a-alright…" Chie said meekly, her hands reached for the hair on the left side of her face, her hands were shaking but nonetheless she pulled out the hair from the left side of her face, her eyes were closed but when he heard him gasp her body trembled in fright and her lips were twitching slightly.

"Beautiful." Naruto said simply, it was true, right now he was staring at the most beautiful girl he ever saw, her heart-shaped face, porcelain white skin and her small lips, everything about her was perfect, then he gasped once more when she opened her eyes, her ruby eyes took his breath away, his right hand unconsciously moved closer to her face. When he touched the left side of her face Chie smiled slightly and leaned into the touch, she closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

"From now on when we're alone don't hide your face, of course if you don't want to then it's okay." He said still not letting go of her face, Chie looked away for few seconds before looking back into his eyes with a smile.

"I-if only the l-left side…" She said meekly, Naruto patted the futon. His room looks like a mirror reflection of Chie's room but his futon was for two people, after Chie lay down beside him Naruto did the same and covered them with a quilt, they were staring at each other with a smiles on they faces. The only reason that her hair from the right side didn't fall down onto her face was a small black hairpin shaped like a tear drop.

"I can get used to that sight you know…maybe I will keep you here forever." Naruto joked and let out an amused chuckle, he expected her to bush madly but to his great surprise her smile only got bigger.

"M-maybe I would not m-mind that." She replied and giggled upon seeing his stupefied face, after few seconds Naruto huffed and blushed slightly.

"G-go to sleep…" A flustered Naruto said and closed his eyes, to Chie it was beginning of her new life.

'Yes…he's perfect.' That were her last thoughts before sleep claimed her, a smile still present on her face.

* * *

I hope that you like this story so far and I also hope for good reviews.

Well then, the concept of Chie, her background and personality came from Hanako Ikezawa from the game Katawa Shoujo. Her appearance was based on the Yōkai called Kejōrō.

As for Kiseichu clan, it was clan on narutofanon created by ChidoriSpark27, I asked the owner for permission as the user Terror1200.

That's all for now and see you soon.


	4. The new chance for life (part 2)

Welcome back, I finally found some time to write new chapter and here it is, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

* * *

(October 11)

Chie wake up early that morning and immediately sighed in frustration, she have such amazing dream. She dreamed that she moved in with Naruto and they even shared a room, he also told her that she was beautiful…truly amazing dream.

But it was only a dream…or so her sleepy mind was telling her.

Chie was standing in Naruto's room completely alone, looking at the nearby clock she noticed that it was still few minutes to 7 AM, she wasn't a early riser. That's why she noticed that something was off, the clock hanging on the wall wasn't the same as in her room in orphanage, hell, everything was different. That's when it hit her, yesterday wasn't a dream, she was in the same team as Naruto, she will be living with him from now on and most important…they were sleeping together.

A light pink blush appeared on her face as she remembered everything, Naruto knows about her condition and even said that she was beautiful…of course it was only her unscarred side but still. Then she noticed that Naruto wasn't there, she walked out from his room and walked to the room opposite from his own…her own room, she walked inside and changed her clothes.

Few minutes later she walked out from her room dressed in her shinobi clothes and searched for Naruto, this house was truly strange, it was very traditional but modern at the same time. Then Chie picked up a scent…his scent, she walked down the hallway until she heard humming. Chie walked inside the room in front of her, she saw Naruto by the stove cooking something, he was wearing his normal clothes except his cape that was hanging on the hanger by the door, his hood was pulled off, she sniffed once more and her eyes went wide.

'Is he…is he cooking ramen?' She asked herself, she silently stepped further inside the room and sat at one of the six chairs beside the wooden table.

"Good morning Chie, I will be done soon." Naruto said startling Chie.

"D-don't m-mind me Naruto-kun, I…I c-can wait." Naruto just nodded in response and focused on the beef ramen he was cooking. After few minutes of silence Naruto finally asked a question that were plaguing his mind since yesterday.

"Ne, Chie…there's something about what you said yesterday that picked my interest…" He started, he didn't need to look to know that Chie was looking at him clearly confused.

"If you are from Kiseichū clan then how can you eat ramen?" He asked, Chie tensed at the question.

'Did…did he knows about my clan?!' Chie thought, she knows what her clan members were doing, she herself tasted blood few times and it made her feel amazing…but it was still human blood.

"How…how did you know that…?" Chie asked weakly, her head hung down. The left side of her face was still uncovered so Naruto noticed her lips trembling, he hated himself right now, he shouldn't have asked her about this.

"I'm sorry Chie…it was…I was just curious, you don't have to tell me." Naruto apologized and turned off the stove. Chie just watched as he placed two bowls full of ramen on the table and sat opposite from her, Naruto began to eat in silence while Chie just stared at the bowl, they didn't said anything for few minutes before Chie broke the silence.

"It…it have s-something to do wi-with my mother…she…she wasn't from Kiseichū, my father was…her g-genes mixed w-with Kiseichū one c-cau-caused my genes to m-mutate…a-as you p-probably know we h-have the a-ability to c-control our b-bodies and a-anatomy a-at will…" Naruto grabbed his chin and hummed in interest.

"You mean Shitaimyaku(Dead Corpse Pulse), right?" He asked, Chie nodded and continued.

"A-anyway, m-my genes m-mutated and my ability t-to control my b-body increased far above any o-other clan member…this also allowed me to e-eat normal f-food. The b-blood only s-se-serves as a p-power boost…I don't need it to l-live." Her answer caused Naruto to smile warmly.

"Good to know, I would not be too happy to cook only for myself." Chie couldn't help but look at him in shock, that wasn't the reaction she expected from him. Usually people who knows that she was Kiseichū looked at her in disgust, they don't have anything against her particularly but her clan killed many innocent people in the past, the bloodlust was too much for some of them.

"Y-you…you're not d-disgusted by t-that?" Chie asked in disbelieve, Naruto shook his head, his smile never left his face.

"Of course not, I could even let you drink my own blood if that was needed." His words caused Chie to blush in dark red color, she was slowly opening up at him but it will take time before she will speak with him without stuttering…nonetheless it was worth it, Naruto was as sweet and caring as she thought he is, if not more so.

Chie finally decided to start eating, she took the bowl into her hands and brought it up to her lips, she took a sip from the bowl and her eyes went wide, she placed the bowl back down.

"I-it's amazing!" Chie said louder than she intended, Naruto blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Th-thank you, actually it's my first time trying to make ramen so I'm glad you like it." His smile couldn't go bigger than that, he was glad that Chie liked his cooking even if it was something simple like that.5

"Let's finish this and go meet with Tier-nee, we still have some time so we can train before that." Chie nodded and began to eat.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Chie were walking toward the training ground 21, this time Chie had the question to ask.

"S-say Naruto-kun…y-yesterday when Tier-sensei told us a-about Yōkai y-you weren't surprised…w-why's that?" She was expecting him to try and avoid the question, he must've noticed that because he sighed and shook his head.

"I already knew that Yōkai existed before Tier-nee said that yesterday, that's also why I'm so interested in them." Chie frowned slightly at the mention of the dark-skinned woman, she just felt like something was off about her…not to mention this strange scent coming from her but Chie noticed that no one else felt that.

Then she noticed something off about the way Naruto called that woman.

"Umm…Naruto-kun…w-why didn't you c-called Tier-sensei l-like y-yesterday?" Naruto just looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I was just excited to see her again yesterday but somehow I don't want to call her that way anymore…not because she said what she said…" Naruto said the last part in a whisper, Chie wasn't happy to see him blush like that because of that woman.

The rest of the walk they spend in silence, Naruto also wasn't happy about how it turned out, his sister figure that he respected said that she loved him not as a brother but as a man. It was hard to admit but at one time he had a crush on her but he was just a 10 years old boy, especially after he lost his memory it was easy to get attached to people, to search for some kind of comfort after all his past live was taken away from him.

When they arrived at the training ground 21 they were seriously surprised at what they saw, they expected it to be a wasteland filled with various traces of fighting, just imagine they surprise when they saw rather large and very beautiful forest clearing with wide river flowing through the middle. From that clearing they could easily see the outlines of Mizukage office even through the usual mist of Kirigakure.

"Well then, let's get started shall we?" Naruto asked with a wide grin, Chie just looked at him in confusion, Naruto took few steps and pulled down the zipper of his hoodie to just below his chest then he took one of the scrolls hidden inside his hoodie. This confused Chie even more, she tilted her head to the left. Naruto opened the scroll and throw it onto the ground on the other side of the lake, with a large puff of smoke several wooden dummies appeared completely filling the other side of the clearing.

"Now that should be eno…" Naruto turned around to face Chie but he froze in place, Chie with her head tilted to the side was looking like a lost puppy, Naruto suppressed the sudden urge to hug her because that would startle the poor girl without a shadow of doubt. He cleared his throat and gestured toward the dummies.

"I wanted to see your skills, you know, to better fight alongside you. Just destroy ten dummies with various skills then I will do the same, you know how to walk on water, right?" Chie pouted at the question.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm n-not helpless you k-know!" Chie shouted in as much rage as her loli body could muster, Naruto was actually slightly scared by that, he wasn't expecting Chie to get angry like that but there was still much for him to learn about his future wife. He can somehow imagine how it will work in the future…he mentally noted to not anger her without reason.

"Sorry sorry, it's just that not everyone grasps it in the Academy and it also need a good chakra control, you're really talented you know." The praise immediately calmed her down then she looked at the dummies and the feeling of uneasiness washed over her.

"N-Naruto-kun…I…I d-don't t-think I can d-do this…" Chie said weakly and hung her head down, this caused Naruto to let out a frustrated sigh and patted her head gently.

"You can do it Chie, just imagine that this clearing is your own world, a world where everything can by changed at your command." Naruto said with a heartwarming smile on his face, Chie nodded and looked at the dummies on the other side of the river.

'I can do this, if Naruto-kun is believing in me then there's nothing I can't do.' Chie thought, a wide grin appeared under her hair, when Naruto gave her a sign Chie rushed at a amazing speed.

'Damn she's fast, it's certainly not Genin speed.' Naruto thought as he watched as Chie run on the water leaving small waves behind her, when she run up to the first dummy Chie pulled back her right arm and clenched her fist, she abruptly stopped and threw her fist forward right at the center of the dummy, her fist connected with the thud and caused a dent to appear in the wood followed by loud cracking sound, seconds later the dummy exploded in the rain of splinters.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at his future wife in awe, so much strength in such small body was terrifying but it was also beautiful, Chie turned to the next target, she pulled out a kunai from her left sleeve and cut the index finger of her left hand drawing little blood, she pointed her palm at the dummy and around her hand a ring of several small and thin, hexagonal, light blue plates appeared.

"Chiton: Jūsei no Jutsu(Blood Release: Gunshot Technique)!" Chie shouted and a small ball of blood gathered in front of her palm, then it shot out toward the dummy, when the ball hit the dummy it exploded completely annihilating it, its remnants flew far away from it.

Naruto clasped his hands few times in awe, even from the distance Chie heard that and turned her head toward him, she couldn't help but smile, she decided to destroy the dummies with a quick Taijutsu strikes. She rushed at the other dummy and struck it with a roundhouse kick with her left leg, thanks to her enhanced strength the dummy shattered into pieces, in the span of four minutes Chie destroyed the rest of the dummies with punches and kicks.

When she came back to Naruto's side she noticed the slightly angry look.

"Why did you hold back Chie?" His question took her by surprise, of course she was holding back but she didn't thought that it was so obvious, Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't want you to hold back…that's why we will fight." Naruto said with all seriousness he could muster slightly startling Chie, she looked down at her feet and sighed.

"C-can we…umm…not d-do it…I don't w-want to h-hurt you…Naruto-kun…" Naruto ignored her and gently raised her chin forcing her to look at him, the look in his eyes was making her nervous. Naruto didn't know if this method will work out but it was worth trying.

"You're so damn tiny." Naruto said simply, he didn't wait long for reaction as few seconds later Chie delivered a left uppercut to his chin followed with right straight punch to his gut that send him flying.

'Fuck…she got me with that one.' Naruto thought, he did a backflip in mid-air and landed on all four before rushing back at Chie who was also running toward him.

Naruto stopped right in front of her to block a right roundhouse kick aimed at his head with his forearm, Chie spun clockwise and attempted to strike his head with the back of her fist, Naruto barely had time to block the strike as Chie kicked him below his ribs with her left knee, Naruto hissed in pain before aiming a straight punch with his right hand, the attack connected with her chest pushing Chie back but only for few seconds before she lashed out with a storm of quick jabs and kicks.

Naruto was pushed into defense, maybe he have superior strength but he wasn't a Taijutsu fighter, he was great at Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu but Taijutsu wasn't his thing, Chie however relied on her enhanced speed, strength and reflex, not to mention her Taijutsu was very good. Naruto blocked the straight punch that would surely broke his nose.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! At this rate she will kill me.' Naruto thought in panic, he berated himself for angering his loli teammate. He retaliated with a kick to her left ankle, Chie yelped in pain and fall down onto her rear, Naruto stopped and kneeled beside Chie.

"A-are you alright?" He asked slightly frightened, Chie looked at him and growled slightly but no words came out, Naruto looked down in shame.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't provoke you…" Naruto said weakly, Chie huffed and looked away.

"T-true…you shouldn't…apology a-accepted…" She felt her face heating up, she yelped when Naruto picked her up bride style, she didn't have time to said anything as Naruto walked up to the nearby tree and sat down cross-legged while leaning his back on the trunk. He pulled Chie onto his laps and pressed her back into his chest.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing?!" Chie asked in a raised voice, her cheeks dark red in color, Naruto responded very simply.

"Your reward." It wasn't really the answer she wanted but she don't mind it one bit, then his right hand moved to top of her head and began to pet her gently.

"Haawaaa…" A strange sound escaped her lips but Naruto had to admit that it sounded very cute, Chie closed her eyes and just enjoyed her reward.

XXXXX

Half hour from the destined time Setsuna appeared, she told her father about Naruto and her father wanted her to seduce the boy which she seriously don't want to do, if she would seduce Naruto then she will be better than any other woman in Kirigakure but Naruto just wasn't her type, she decided that settling at just friends will be more than enough.

When she stepped onto the clearing that was training ground 21 her blood began to boil, there sitting under the tree was Naruto, it wouldn't be so bad if not for Chie who was sitting on his laps, it was a hit to her pride that someone like Naruto would choose someone like that white-haired parasite. He was petting her head like she was a puppy and she was letting a strange noise.

"Pathetic." Her voice brought the attention of the young couple…well…actually only Naruto noticed her, Chie was present only in her body.

"I would say good morning but I see that it's pointless with you, I wish I can kick your ass soon." Naruto said with a disturbingly wide smile, it honestly scared Setsuna, it was clear that the blond was far more powerful than her.

"Whatever…" She huffed and walked to the tree near them, she sat down on the ground and rested her back on the tree. They were just sitting there not saying anything, Naruto was still petting the head of sleeping Chie while Setsuna just observed the dummies on the other side of the river, whatever did this must've be very strong.

"Say, Uzumaki-san…was it you who destroyed this dummies?" Setsuna asked, Naruto looked at her for few seconds before looking at the dummies.

"It was Chie…and she only used her weakest skills." Naruto said in all honesty, Setsuna looked at the destruction for several seconds before sighing, she really was pathetic.

"That girl…she must really like you, I didn't see her talking to anyone through all this years of academy…" Setsuna said gaining Naruto's attention, he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean, I know that she's shy but she must've talk with anyone. She don't have friends or something?" Naruto asked, it was hard to believe that a sweetheart like Chie don't have friends.

"She's afraid of people…just like people are afraid of her, Kiseichū weren't a peaceful clan, they killed people to eat them…I know it wasn't they fault, they didn't choose to be born that way. I tried to talk with Chie few times before but…she…she was just running away…every time, eventually I gave up." Setsuna said with a hint of sadness in her voice, Naruto was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You know Setsuna…my opinion on you changed greatly. Why do you act so stuck-up anyway?" Setsuna sighed at the question.

"It's all because I'm Uchiha, my father taught me to act superior to everyone, when one time I asked him why then he just said 'Because you're Uchiha'. You know how it is when you're taught things like that from the age of five, I was losing myself…the 'Setsuna' everyone knows is just a mask created by myself…to impress my father and behave like a true Uchiha." At some point Setsuna clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in anger, Naruto just looked down at Chie who was sleeping on his laps with her back resting against his chest.

"Before I noticed that mask tried to take over, it would success if not for Chie…" At that Naruto looked at Setsuna with raised eyebrows.

"One day I saw her, being beaten up by the group of civilian kids, she didn't lashed out at them for that, she just waited for them to get bored then she stood up, dusted off her clothes and walked away. That's when I noticed what pride really is, from that day I only used the mask of proud Uchiha in front of my family and in academy." Naruto looked at Chie with sadness, he can only imagine what she went through.

"Say Setsuna, why are you telling me all this?" He asked, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Because we are teammates, it would do no good if we don't know anything about each other." She said and looked at Chie.

"If we're already talking about teammates…what is with you and Chie?" At that Naruto laughed slightly earning a confused glance from Setsuna, he can't wait to see her face.

"She's my fiancée." The look on Setsuna's face was priceless, she was staring at Naruto and Chie with wide eyes and mouth agape. Her mind stopped functioning the moment he said those words, Naruto was laughing his ass off which woke up Chie, she sleepily looked around until she saw Setsuna staring in her direction, Chie jumped away from Naruto with a dark red blush on her face.

"Wh-what is g-going on here? W-why are y-you laughing?" Chie stuttered out a question, she looked at Setsuna who was just staring at Naruto in shock, then she looked at the laughing Naruto, after few minutes he stopped laughing and motioned for Chie to come closer.

"I just told Setsuna about our relationship, that's why she's looking at me like that." Chie went beet red in the face and looked away, after several seconds Setsuna regained her composure, before anyone could say anything Tier appeared few meters away from them.

"I see that you didn't kill each other, by the way Naruto, good job with this dummies." She said in a plain tone, she raised her eyebrows when Naruto looked away.

"To say the truth, it wasn't me…it was Chie." He said sheepishly, Tier send a glare at Chie who returned it with double power, they were staring at each other and the atmosphere became tense, after several seconds Tier huffed and looked at Naruto.

"Stand up Naruto." He quickly complied and walked up to her, Setsuna and Chie did the same, they stood before Tier and waited for the next order.

"Good, let's start with a test, you have to use all yours skills to land a hit on me, you have time until it gets dark, I will give you 10 minutes to think about the plan before the test begins." Tier said and disappeared in a Shunshin(Body Flicker) leaving snowflakes behind, she appeared on the middle of the river with her arms crossed under her bust.

Naruto, Chie and Setsuna jumped into the tree and observed their teacher.

"That's Kōri Bunshin(Ice Clone), Tier-nee is too strong for someone like us so she created a clone, it's incredibly durable and strong, it have at least five percent of the original power." Naruto calmly deduced, Setsuna rapidly shook her head.

"She's a Jōnin god dammit, even if that clone have five percent of the original power how do you expect a group of three Genin to even land a scratch at her. We don't know each other fighting style so we can't came up with a plan." Setsuna said with anger in her voice, she was frustrated by the hopeless situation they were in, Naruto sighed heavily and shook his head.

"That's why you have me, I even beat Mizukage herself one time, we were fighting with all we got…though I was in coma for a week but still I won." Chie and Setsuna were listening with awe but at the end they sweatdropped, nonetheless it gave them some hope of passing the test.

"If I lifted your spirits then I have a plan." Naruto said cheerfully and leaned closer, the other two did the same.

XXXXX

Tier was waiting impatiently on the lake, or rather her clone waited, the original in the meanwhile was beating the shit out from Zabuza for impregnating her mother. The ten minutes quickly passed and she still didn't saw any of them.

"Damn brats, I have better things to do right now." She mumbled angrily and sighed, she was stupid to set a time limit until sunset. After five more minutes of silence Tier heard a rustling of the leafs, before she turned toward the source her three Genin were already rushing, she took the battle stance and prepared for any surprise Naruto can pull off, actually she was only afraid of Naruto as the blond boy was often unpredictable.

He pulled out a kunai, five for each hand, and throw them at Tier then followed with another wave of kunai, Tier pulled out her sword and knocked any kunai that was flying directly at her. Meanwhile Chie and Naruto closed in on Tier while Setsuna prepared a jutsu, Naruto tried a left straight at Tier's head and Chie went with right roundhouse kick, Tier caught his punch and blocked her kick with her forearm.

Tier was about to retaliate when she heard her third Genin shouting.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" Setsuna shouted and a large ball of fire shoot out from her mouth toward Tier, she waited patiently for Chie and Naruto to get off her so that she could dodge the large projectile. That's when Naruto smirked, he pulled his fist away from Tier's grip and performed a Tiger hand seal.

"Tengoku no Kusari(Chain of Heaven)." He whispered, half of the kunai on the ground glowed in a light blue color, what Tier didn't noticed before were the seals painted on the handles of said kunai, from the glowing kunai on the ground the chains shoot out and wrapped themselves around Tier and anchored themselves to the not glowing kunai. Chie and Naruto jumped away from the clone that desperately tried to break free from the chains but to no avail.

'Shit…' The clone thought just as the ball of fire hit its target creating a small explosion and huge clouds of smoke, Naruto and Chie returned to Setsuna's side.

"Good one Setsuna, with that I'm sure we passed the test." Naruto said with a wide grin causing Chie to blush, they looked at the place where the explosion was and waited for the smoke to clear, after several seconds they saw a large crater in place where the clone stood before, then they heard clapping coming from behind them.

"Congratulation, that clone was actually low-Chūnin level so I was surprised how easy you get rid of it…but it was Naruto's technique that allowed this victory, this chains completely blocked any attempts at using jutsu and basic techniques, I'm proud of you." Tier said with a smile on her face, after she finished speaking she looked directly at Chie.

"That kick of your actually damaged my clone, it's forearm was cracking, well done." She praised Chie without a hint of sarcasm which greatly surprised Chie, then Tier turned toward Setsuna.

"That fire technique was pretty strong for someone of your age, I wasn't able to see your every skill but it can't be helped, good job." After praising Setsuna she turned toward Naruto with a loving smile.

"My Naru-kun, your plan was nearly flawless and your Fūinjutsu was really advanced, you also showed a speed and strength much greater than the last time we've met, you also didn't turn off the resistance seals you placed on yourself…I would take you right here and now if this two weren't here." At her words Naruto looked away with dark red blush adoring his face.

"I-I don't feel very praised if you add something like that at the end, a-also I can't stop thinking about what you said yesterday…I was surprised." Tier nearly squealed upon seeing his flustered face, Naruto was too cute sometimes. She was about to jump onto him when his attention was directed to Chie.

"Can we go now Tier-sensei, we have things to do." Tier just stared at them blankly, she dismissingly waved her hand at them and disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes, everyone looked clearly confused be her behavior but quickly shrugged it off.

XXXXX

Later that day Naruto and Chie were sitting in his room, they spend that day mainly walking around the village while taking about random things, right now Chie is sitting on his laps while Naruto is sitting cross-legged before the table, they are currently reading one of the scrolls that Naruto had on himself when Tier and Rukia found him, this particular scroll contains a famous technique of Yondaime Hokage, Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique.).

Chie who wasn't very good at seals could only decipher a very small part of the seal, after that she simply gave up trying. Naruto on the other hand was understanding the seal nearly completely and even used it few times, he created his own aspect of the seal slightly similar to the one used by Tobirama Senju, his Jutsu-shiki(Technique Formula) have a form of a circle with nine lines connected to it, three lines are coming out from the bottom while four other comes from the top, one line comes from the left side while the last one comes from the right one.

Inside the circle is a nine armed star with one tomoe inside of it, instead of kunai like his father used Naruto is using a chakra blades similar to the one used by Konoha. The differences are that the blade is completely white, written on the handle is a Hiraishin seal of his personal design, instead of Konoha symbol is a Uzumaki clan swirl and at the end of the handle is a ring like in a kunai.

"N-Naruto-kun…what…what do y-you want t-to do…tonight?" Chie asked meekly, Naruto looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't think about anything in particular, maybe we should go eat something outside, I knew a very nice ramen stand not far away from here." Chie looked at him with wide eyes before nodding. They stood up and walked out from the compound with Naruto activating the seals placed on the house, they only walked five minutes before walking onto main street of Kirigakure. The sun was slowly coming down behind the horizon and the lights began to lit up.

They completely ignored the looks people were giving Chie as they walked hand in hand, it took them few minutes to reach the stand managed by Kasumi. The stand was relatively empty except Kasumi who looked incredible bored, her head immediately perked up when she saw Naruto pulling aside the flaps of her stand.

"Naruto-kun...What brings you here on this lovely evening?" Kasumi asked in the most seductive voice she could muster, Naruto smiled slightly and moved aside letting Chie walk in.

"I just wanted to show my soon-to-be wife the best ramen stand in Kirigakure." He said with the widest smile Kasumi ever saw on his face, it obviously angered the older woman but she didn't show it.

'So that's the small bitch that had stolen MY Naruto-kun, I must ensure a place in CRA as soon as I close my stand.' Kasumi thought as she managed a wide but fake smile.

"Well isn't she cute, you're so lucky to have Naruto-kun to yourself…for now..." Kasumi said the last part in a whisper so no one could hear, Kasumi's comment caused Chie to blush dark red…not like it could be seen behind the hair that covers her face.

"Th-thank...you..." Chie said meekly and looked down at her feet, she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous when dealing with people other than Naruto. Naruto being a sweetheart that he is noticed her nervousness and chuckled slightly catching the attention of both woman.

"We just wanted to eat something Kasumi-san, can you make two bowls of your special ramen?" Naruto asked with a grin much to confusion of Chie, Kasumi nodded with her own grin as she moved to the back of the stand.

"Sure thing, two special ramen right up." With that said Kasumi disappeared in the back of the stand, the sound of cooking and wonderful smell forced the two teens to drool, Kasumi appeared again ten minutes later with two bowls of steaming ramen in hands, she placed the bowls before the teens and watched as they began to wolf down the food.

"Oh, we weren't introduced yet, my Name is Kasumi Onigaki, and you're?" Kasumi asked slightly calmer about the girl, it was obvious that Naruto was feeling good in the presence of the girl and with CRA she also can be with Naruto. Chie stopped eating upon hearing the question.

"K-Kiseichū Ch-Chie...p-pleased to meet you..." Chie said weakly and looked away, Kasumi giggled at the girl.

"My you're such a sweetheart." She began, then she turned toward Naruto.

"Better treat her well Naruto-kun...not like you will ever hurt her but still." At that Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-well...what can I say...I will always do my best for Chie-chan." After Naruto said that he began to eat again, the rest of the hour passed mainly at chatting about random things and even Kasumi having some girl talk with Chie which greatly amused the blond, he was happy to see Chie interacting with someone other than himslef.

Through they stay at the stand Kasumi confirmed her suspicions about the girl being a Hanyou, there was a faint smell of Yōki that humans wouldn't be able to pick up...Yōkai are different story though.

After one and half hour Naruto and Chie said they goodbyes, after Naruto paid for they meal he took Chie's hand and they walked back to his compound, Naruto wasn't really surprised when Chie didn't said anything through the short walk home...what surprised him however was when Chie suddenly stopped causing Naruto to do the same.

"Is something wrong Chie?" He asked, Chie stood still for several more seconds before she lifted her hands to her face, in one swift motion she pulled her hair away from her face giving Naruto the full view of her face. He gasped slightly at her sight, despite the dark pink scar that covered most of her right cheek, part of her forehead and some of her neck her face was beautiful, without thinking his hands moved slowly to her face and brushed her cheeks. Chie shuddered at the touch but it was a very pleasant shudder, she felt accepted that Naruto didn't said anything bad about her face.

"Wow...god you're beautiful..." Naruto said in awe, Chie's eyes went wide open from shock, she wasn't expecting it one bit.

"Huh...?" That's the only thing she could say, Naruto smiled and leaned closer to her face.

"I don't care about your scars Chie, you are you an nothing can change it." He said with a grin and patted her head making her blush slightly, a small smile graced her lips.

"Th-thank y-you...Naruto-kun." Chie said and looked into his face with a look of pure determination, Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but it was already too late, Chie quickly closed the gap between them and kissed him onto his lips shocking him greatly. At first his brain didn't registered what happened but after several seconds he pulled away with a dark red blush on his face.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He asked her but Chie just began to play with her thumbs, after few seconds though she took a deep breath and smiled.

"I...I will be your w-wife soon a-after all...and I wa-wanted to d-do this for a l-long time now." She said causing Naruto to smile at her, his smile soon turned into a grin.

"Wow...I didn't saw you as an aggressive type...kinky." His words caused her to blush bright red, she tried to deny his words but all she could do was an incoherent splutter, each time she wanted to speak her blush darkened. Finally after several seconds Naruto sighed and picked Chie bride-styled earning a loud squeal out of her, Naruto started to walk toward his compound while laughing further embarrassing Chie.

* * *

And that's it, fourth chapter of Tiger Lily. I wanted to say sorry for not updating for a while but school became hectic this last few days but soon it will be over and I will have all the time I want to write. Also, I would want to apologize for a short chapter but I really didn't have much time and I wanted to update soon.

I hope you like this chapter and please leave review.

See you soon.


	5. Troubles (part 1)

Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry for not updating but I couldn't bring myself too much, nonetheless the new chapter is out and I will continue to write no matter what.

Also I'm writing a new story not related to any anime but if you want to read it then be patient.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

(October 23)

In Kirigakure, Tier and her team just did another D-rank mission that day and right now they are standing inside Mizukage office, Mei looked at them with a smile.

"Well done, it's your…34th D-rank already, doing few D-ranks a day is very intriguing, how are you doing that?" Mei asked the team, Tier, Chie and Setsuna looked at Naruto with blank stares, he himself chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I…I used the jutsu…Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone) to be precise...I don't know where I learned it though" Mei raised her eyebrows at his response but only slightly before smiling.

"I see…never mind that. I have a C-rank mission for you...but...there's a small problem..." Mei trailed off slightly gaining curious looks from everyone present, after few seconds she sighed and began to explain.

"Well...we are currently in process of strengthening our relationship with Konoha, the thing is...well...it's a joint mission with a team from Konoha." She said with an uncharacteristic for her nervousness, she looked at Naruto and Mei was met with his wide eyed stare. The feeling of nervousness Mei had escalated further when his head hung down and his hair overshadowed his face, to say Mei was worried would be an understatement, following the impulse she stood up from her chair and walked up to him.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you're afraid but rest assured, Konoha would not take you away from me." She said the last part in a loving tone surprising herself and everyone else, Chie and Setsuna were confused as to why Konoha would want to take Naruto back.

"Umm...Mi-Mizukage-s-s-sama...umm...why w-would Ko-Konoha...well...want t-to take N-Naruto-kun from K-Kiri?" Chie asked meekly, Mei looked at her uncertain for few seconds before sighing.

"I'm sorry Chie-chan but I can't tell you...not right now at least." Chie hung her head down but only for few seconds before grasping Naruto's hand which earned his attention. He looked very depressed but after one reassuring smile from Chie his good mood returned and he lightly squeezed her hand letting her know that everything was okay, then he turned toward Mei.

"Then Terumi-san, where is this mission and where we should met with that team from Konoha?" He asked with his foxy grin, everyone breathed a sigh of relieve that his usual mood returned. After few seconds Mei shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Right, this is an escort mission to Nami no Kuni(Wave Country), I know that sending two squads for a C-rank mission is a slight overkill but better be save than sorry. As to where you should meet up with this team here's the map with exact location, now go." She said and presented them with rolled up map, Tier stepped up and took the map before bowing, then she disappeared in a Shunshin(Body Flicker) leaving small cloud of snowflakes behind, the three Genin bowed and unlike they teacher they walked out through the doors.

With them gone Mei returned to her chair and slumped into it deep in thoughts. Her mind was focused on Naruto and how she reacted, after few minutes of thinking she shook her head and let out her frustration with a sigh.

"As if I could fall in love with him." She said to herself and was about to return to her paperwork when another thought appeared in her head.

'But what if I'm already in love?' She thought but in that moment Kurumi decided to walk in with another stack of documents which caused Mei to growl in even greater frustration than before.

XXXXX

(October 27)

The trip to Nami no Kuni took longer than everyone expected but here they are, in the place they should met up with Konoha team. They were already waiting few hours for them but there wasn't even sign that anyone was going to appear soon, the light mist covering the area wasn't helping them at all.

"Where the fuck they are, I'm sick of waiting!" Naruto shouted in frustration and crossed his arms on his chest, on his left stood Chie who was looking at him with worry.

"Pl-please Naruto-k-kun, I-I'm sure that s-soon they will be he-here, we just have t-to wait some more." Chie stuttered out, her words worked they magic as Naruto calmed down even if only slighty.

"Yeah...sorry Chie, I shouldn't get so worked up." He replied and let out a sigh, then he felt something down the road from where the Konoha team should arrive from, after several seconds four figures could be seen in the mist, Setsuna readied her kunai when Tier stopped her by outstretching her hand in front of her. When the figures walked closer Naruto raised an eyebrow, what he previously thought were four people were in fact three Genin where one of them was dragging they Jōnin-sensei and an older man was right behind them.

One of the Genin was a boy with black eyes and black hair with blue tints in them. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face, he wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, his Hitai-ate(forehead protector) is tied on his forehead. On his back was a white haired Jōnin with black face-mask.

The second Genin was a girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face.

However what brought Naruto's attention was a third Genin, a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid. In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in colour. Her Hitai-ate is tied loosely around her neck.

Upon seeing them the brown haired girl stopped and pulled out...a brush and a scroll, the other two also stopped and the boy handed the Jōnin to the pink haired girl. The boy glared at them and pulled out a kunai.

"Who are you?" He asked, Tier was about to answer when Naruto brought his hand out to stop her, he stepped forward and released the hold of his chakra, everyone present were stiffened by the feeling of his chakra, then with a fake smile on his face he spoke to the black haired Genin.

"We are team from Kiri that was assigned to help you...why were you late and why your Jōnin-sensei is unconscious?" He asked, the boy was panicking right now, that smile was giving him shivers all over his body and he was standing on his feet only with sheer willpower. Naruto once more gained control over his chakra and sighed, everyone visibly relaxed after this.

"Sorry...I was just slightly frustrated." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. The first to recover was the brown-haired girl, she stepped in front of her team with a warm smile on her face, then when she was in front of Naruto she outstretched her hand to him.

"My name is Kurama Yakumo, that boy is Sasuke Uchiha and the girl Sakura Haruno. The man over there is our client Tazuna and our sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Yakumo explained, Sarada was very surprised by the presence of the Uchiha but only showed that by raising her eyebrows. Naruto smiled back and took her hand then shook it once.

"Uzumaki Naruto, this are my teammates, Chie Kiseichū, Setsuna Uchiha and our Jōnin-sensei, Tier Yuki." The three Genin from Konoha stared at him wide-eyed but from different reasons, Sakura was impressed by the bust size of the Kiri Jōnin, Sasuke was shocked by the knowledge of Uchiha outside of Konoha, and finally Yakumo stared at Naruto in recognition.

'Blond hair, whiskers, that...sexy...blue eyes, without doubt this is Naruto that Hina-chan is often talking about...but what happened that he's now in Kiri?' Yakumo thought as she recognized the boy from her friend's story, Tier sighed and looked at the team from Konoha.

"Let's go, we can talk somewhere safe and not at the middle of the road." Everyone present nodded.

"Well then, we an go to my house, it's not too far from here." Tazuna said and swing the bottle of the sake taking a few gulps of the liquor.

XXXXX

It took them twenty minutes at the civilian pace to arrive at the small house, they were greeted with a sight of a blue haired woman and black haired boy who huffed and walked inside the house.

"Inari!" The woman shouted after the boy but it was futile, then she turned toward the two teams and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for bringing my father save, my name is Tsunami and that was my son Inari, please come in." Tsunami said and the group walked inside the house, Naruto was the last to walk in but before that he glanced at the branch of the tree where two figures wearing a dark brown robes with hoods stood, the first figure's cloak was rather well clinging to the figure accenting the D-cup breasts, the woman was also wearing a a fox mask with red claw-like marks on the cheeks to hide her identity, Naruto also noticed straight strands of red hair from under the hood that were framing her face and were reaching to her breasts. The second figure was also wearing a robe but her breasts were only C-cup and she was also wearing a triangular mask with two small horns above eye-holes. Naruto frowned slightly as the figure was tailing them from the meeting place and didn't even once tried to harm them.

'Just who are they?' Naruto asked himself and entered the house, just as the doors closed the figures jumped away from the branch and disappeared in the thick forest.

XXXXX

"So...a woman called Guren who can manipulate crystals attacked you and your sensei chased her off with a very powerful technique that left him exhausted?" Tier asked just to be sure, from what she heard she guessed that the woman used Shōton(Crystal Release), a very powerful and extinct Kekkai Genkai(Bloodline Limit)...at least they thought it was extinct, the woman just shouted 'trouble!' for them.

"Yes...and she wasn't alone, there was also a two women, one with a fox mask and the other with two-horned mask. They weren't doing anything except observing and intervening when one of us wanted to help our sensei they seemed reluctant to harm us." That information caught Naruto's attention.

'So this women are with Guren...interesting, maybe I get to know with who I will be fighting.' He thought, his attention was suddenly directed to the grunt in the back of the room where the Jōnin from Konoha was lying, after few more grunts his one visible eye opened and looked around.

"Where...are we?" Kakashi asked in a dry voice, he quickly grabbed his throat and rubbed it few times before sitting up and scanning everyone present, his eyes went wide open when he saw a blond Genin with whisker marks on his cheeks.

'Naruto!' Kakashi wanted to go and hug the boy but decided against it as the boy clearly didn't recognized him.

"You...Kakashi-san right? I have a feeling like I saw you somewhere before but I can't remember where." Naruto said and then every doubt Kakashi had disappeared.

'So he have amnesia...but shouldn't Kyūbi heal him...or it didn't want to heal that one particular damage.' His musing was interrupted by the loud growl coming from his stomach, Tsunami giggled and placed the bowl of soup beside him.

"Eat up before it get cold, I heard you were the one to save my father by chasing that woman off, I'm thankful for that." She said and Kakashi give her his eye-smile.

"Thank you for the meal, as for saving your father, it was my job." Tsunami bowed slightly and walked back to the kitchen.

XXXXX

(October 28)

The next day was full of activity, Chie, Setsuna and Tier went with Tazuna to protect him during the day as he worked to build the bridge between Nami no Kuni and the main and. Kakashi with his team went training and Naruto joined them but not before leaving few clones behind in case of emergency, that should be enough for normal bandits and if Guren or the cloaked woman would attack Tazuna's house he left Hiraishin seal in the living room so he could be there in a moment.

Naruto observed as the Genin from Konoha trained tree-walking but he wasn't happy when the Jōnin took the Uchiha and went to train him separately leaving the two girls struggling with the exercise.

'Is that Jōnin an idiot, he only told them to walk up the tree using chakra nothing more, how can they grasp it without knowing what to do exactly.' Naruto thought in frustration, he jumped off from the branch and landed few meters away from the girls.

"Listen up." That caught the girls' attention immediately, Naruto walked up to the tree and placed one of his foot on the bark before turning his head so that he could see the girls.

"The point in this exercise is to better the chakra control of the person, basically you just have to focus the chakra on the soles of your feet and run up the tree, it's important to find the right amount of chakra, otherwise you will fall if you use too little or the chakra will repel you if you use too much." Naruto explained and took his other foot from the ground earning a gasps from the girls when he didn't fall down, he slowly walked up to the middle of the tall tree and looked down at the girls.

"I can perform it without using hand-seals beforehand because I practised it a lot. Now you try, if you want something I will be at Tazuna's house." With that said Naruto looked at the branch far away from the clearing that served as the training area for the Genin, once again the cloaked figures were standing there and even through the masks Naruto knew that the figures were looking directly at him. Not wanting to endanger the Genin at the ground he leaped away from the clearing, as expected the figures moved after him. After running three kilometres away from Tazuna's house and the village Naruto stopped in a large forest clearing, he walked to the end of it and turned around, there at the other end of the clearing the two figures were standing.

"We don't want to cause you harm Uzumaki, come with us and none of your friends will suffer." The figure with red hair said which caused Naruto's eyes to narrow, he reached to the storage seal on his wrist and a cloud of smoke covered him. When the smoke cleared it revealed Naruto who was gripping the sheath of a sword with his left hand, the blade is 140cm long while the hilt have only 30cm.

The tsuba has a flower-like edges and the hilt is wrapped in black silk with no accessories on it, the Kashira, Tsuba and Kojiri is golden in color, the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds. Naruto grunted and pulled off his hood revealing the change on his face, his whisker marks receded farther away from each other making place for thick vertical black line going from his chest through his neck, cheeks, eyes and meeting on each side of the thin black circle on the middle of his forehead, inside the said circle was a kanji for 'death'.

The two women took the battle stances upon sensing the incoming danger, Naruto glared at them with his piercing blue eyes forcing them to take few steps back from the pressure of his stare.

"**You will not touch any of my friends, I don't care what you do with me but I don't go down without a fight!**" Naruto shouted in a distorted voice sending shivers down the spines of two women before him, they looked at each other before nodding and charging at Naruto, his eyes went wide open when the girl in fox mask created something he thought that only he can...a rasengan, the other girl circled Naruto and waited behind him to attack when the opportunity appears. Naruto narrowed his eyes and created his own rasengan in right hand and rushed back at the woman, the two attacks clashed causing the ground under them to cave in creating a crater, he turned around slightly and prepared to block the incoming attack. The demon-masked girl jumped at him and from the sleeve of her robe came out a bone like blade, she sliced at Naruto but he blocked it with the sheath of his sword surprising her.

Unfortunately her attack caused Naruto to lost his focus and the rasengan became unstable, moments later the explosion rocked the ground and covered the entire clearing in a thick black smoke.

XXXXX

At the bridge building site Chie, Setsuna and Tier were guarding Tazuna and the workers, everything was fine until Tier felt the presence approaching them very fast, she immediately pulled out her blade and turned in the direction of the land. After few seconds a woman appeared before them, she wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots. Tier immediately narrowed her eyes at her.

"You must be Guren, right?" Tier asked causing the other woman to giggle which made the two Genin tense, she placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Maybe, I came here to tell you that I'm taking your cute Genin with me." Tier pointed her blade at the woman and growled slightly.

"You will not touch this two, first you have to get through me." She said in all seriousness but Guren and started to laugh which confused them, when she stopped laughing she pointed in the seemingly random direction.

"Those two don't interest me in the slightest, I'm loyal to Orochimaru-sama who wants Naruto Uzumaki, two of my subordinates should be fighting with him right now." This caused Tier's eyes to go wide open as she stared in the direction where Guren pointed, few seconds later they heard loud explosion coming from that direction and a pillar of smoke could be seen from that place, Tier looked at Guren but the woman wasn't there anymore, she cursed under her breath and looked at the two Genin.

"Stay here and protect the builder, I'm going to help Naruto!" Seeing no objections she leaped into the forest and toward the explosion site.

'Wait for me Naruto-kun.' She thought as she neared the explosion site.

XXXXX

The two cloaked figures stood not to far away from the smoking crater, they robes were only slightly tattered from the explosion.

"Is he alright...we didn't killed him did we?" The one with demon mask asked with fear clearly present in her voice, the one with fox mask sighed and took her hood off revealing her slightly spiky, hips-long blood-red hair with two straight, breasts-long strands at the front tied with orange ribbons.

"He's fine, you're too kind Kimimaro...he's barely scratched after all." Just as she said that the powerful gust of wind blow the smoke away from the clearing revealing Naruto who was standing at the bottom of the crater, the only visible damages were few burns marks on his clothes and few scratches on his cheeks that quickly started to sizzle and close up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the women in shock.

"You...you're also Uzumaki, I can feel it in your chakra." He said lightly shocking the two, the one with red hair looked at the blade in his left hand with interest.

"I see...that sword of your can force something akin to sage mode greatly improving your sensor skills." Naruto raised his eyebrows at the explanation but nodded nonetheless, he was about to said something when Kimimaro began to cough violently, the red haired woman quickly walked up to her and her hand started to glow bright green from medical technique then she placed her hand on Kimimaro's back where her lungs should be. That didn't went unnoticed to Naruto as his eyes widened in recognition, he focus his senses on the demon-masked woman to confirm his suspicion.

"Kimimaro..." He said barely above a whisper but nonetheless the two women heard him, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kimimaro with a hurt look. Kimimaro sighed and looked down in shame, the red haired woman looked between the two for several seconds before her eyes went wide under her mask.

'Kimimaro you idiot...why didn't you told me about that?' She asked herself in her thoughts, Kimimaro didn't look up even as Naruto started to back away from them, seeing that she sighed and took off her hood and mask revealing her very pale skin, vibrant green eyes, two red dots on her forehead and red pigmentation around her eyes. She have silvery white hair pulled into a ponytail hold by red, tube-like ornament that was reaching to the middle of her back with two, slightly spiky jaw-long strands framing her face. Upon seeing him her lips curved slightly upward in a gentle smile.

"Naruto-kun...we met again..." She said with a nostalgic gleam in her eyes, upon seeing her face Naruto's mind was filled with memories.

XXX flashback XXX

(1 year and 10 months ago)

(August 18)

Naruto was send on a C-rank mission with Zabuza Momochi to the Yu no Kuni (Hot Springs Country) where strange creatures were seen lately, he was send mostly to gain some battle experience to help in his training and Zabuza was there as a guard in case something more dangerous would appear, which shouldn't be too hard for him.

They were coming close to the small city called Hoshigata no Yama (Star-shaped mountain) which was a city build in the side of a mountain that looked like six armed star. The city itself was close to Ta no Kuni (Rice Field Country) where newly founded Otogakure was placed.

"Ne Tou-san, shouldn't we get there some time ago?" Naruto asked his father figure who only groaned in frustration.

"We should...maybe that map was incorrect or we just get lost." Zabuza said and groaned once more, Naruto was carefully looking around when he saw a mountain some distance away from them, at first he didn't mentioned that but when the night was slowly coming closer he saw lights at the mountain side.

"I see the city Tou-san, we can speed up now." Naruto said excitedly making Zabuza sigh in relieve.

"I was afraid that we get lost, let's just go there quick." Naruto nodded and jumped onto the nearby tree branch and began to speed toward the village with Zabuza following right behind.

XXXXX

It didn't took them long to arrive at the city where they noticed something unusual for them, the number of bars and hot springs houses was overwhelming, Zabuza looked around until he spotted a small inn not too far away from them.

"Well, we can relax for tonight. Go get two rooms and I'm going to drink." Zabuza said making Naruto look at him in confusion.

"Wouldn't it be better to get one room with two beds?" He asked making Zabuza laugh, when he stopped after few seconds he looked at Naruto in amusement.

"It would but if you get a girl for the night I don't want to see it...and we will be staying for at least few months." Naruto blushed but nodded nonetheless, he was about to walk away until something came to him.

"Ne Tou-san...don't you think I'm too young for stuff like this?" He asked making Zabuza shrug.

"If you're old enough to kill then you're old enough for other stuff...our life as shinobi is short and can end any time of a day be it during the battle with an enemy or cleaning poisoned weapons and cutting yourself when you forgot the antidote...many things can happen so you should live your life to the fullest." With that said he walked away leaving Naruto alone on the middle of the street.

XXXXX

Naruto fall down onto the king-sized bed and released a sigh, what his father figure said still stayed in his mind and in some degree he agreed with him, his job was bound with killing and dying so it was common for ninja to drink alcohol and have sex even when you were 13, it wasn't uncommon for genin to already have a child...frowned upon but still acceptable especially when the Genin have a bloodline.

"Damn...now I can't thinking about it...stupid old man." Naruto said in frustration as he sighed once more in the last half hour, he wasn't really tired so he decided to go to the hot spring house nearby. Standing up Naruto couldn't shook off the feeling like something is bound to happen but he mostly ignored it in favour of relaxing.

XXXXX

Naruto sink lower into the hot spring and let the hot water relax his muscles after a long day of travel, he looked around and surprisingly didn't saw anyone here except him.

"Strange, I thought that I saw the sign saying that tonight the springs are mixed yet there isn't even one person here." Naruto said to himself deep in thoughts, his head slightly perked up when he heard the doors opening.

"Oh...I thought that no one is here." Someone said in a very feminine voice, Naruto slightly turned toward the source of the voice and blushed slightly before looking away.

"Y-yeah...it's surprisingly silent here." He said nervously still not looking in the direction of newly arrived white haired girl, she walked into the water with towel tightly wrapped around her torso showing her rather attractive breasts. She sighed as the hot water worked it magic.

"So good...hey...I didn't saw you before, when did you get here?" She asked as she looked at him blushing slightly when she saw his muscular frame.

"Not long, few hours ago...my name is Naruto by the way." The girl smiled at him and giggled catching his attention, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl beside him, the most noticeable things about her were the two red dots on her forehead and red pigmentation around her eyes.

"Kimimaro, pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." She said with a bright smile on her face, Naruto smiled back at her and closed his eyes before leaning his head back on the rocks. He groaned slightly when something about that girl didn't let him rest so he decided to ask.

"Ne Kimimaro-chan." Kimimaro blushed slightly and focused her attention on Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto looked around uneasily before finally sighing.

"I was just curious...is that marks on your face real?" He asked causing Kimimaro to raise her eyebrows.

"I could have asked you the same...and yes they are real." She answered making Naruto grin.

"They are really pretty." He said honestly and looked at her, blue eyes met green and both of them blushed, Kimimaro was about to say something when she suddenly started to cough violently, Naruto was about to help her when she raised her left hand at him while her right one was placed at her mouth, after several seconds of coughing she took her hand away from her mouth and looked at the blood on it.

"A-are you alright Kimimaro-chan?" He asked in worry but she smiled in return.

"Please don't worry about me Naruto-san...I already accepted my fate, I'm deadly sick as you can see and I just want to live this few months I have left to the fullest...you know...I have some goals that I wanted to fulfil before the end." She said surprising Naruto who looked at her with wide eyes.

"What...why don't you go to the doctor, they surely can help you." He said aloud nearly shouting, he just can't believe that someone so easily gave up.

"They can't, my body is rather...unique compared to normal people. I know that my days are coming closer to the end so I gave up on useless therapy and decided to live the rest of my life like I always wanted." Instead of asking even more questions he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know...I will be here for few months so I can help with your goals...if you want of course?" Naruto suddenly asked with a small blush adoring his face, Kimimaro also blushed and smiled at him.

"With pleasure...Naruto-kun."

XXXXX

(October 10)

It's been few months since Naruto arrived to this city, most times Zabuza was out searching for the creatures from the rumours, he saw them few times but the creatures quickly escaped leaving him frustrated, Naruto however couldn't be happier, he was spending nearly everyday with Kimimaro and he was slowly falling for her. He was ecstatic when she agreed to dating him even if for some time, each day was the happiest day of her live and she cared deeply for the blond.

On the day of his birthday Kimimaro decided to give him her final gift, she felt her strength leaving her body and everyday things became very hard for her so she wanted to gave him the one last gift before leaving...herself, they were currently sitting on the bed in his room and Naruto looked nervously everywhere except her, Kimimaro was wearing a violet yukata with white maple leaves pattern.

"W-well, what did y-you wanted to give me Ki-chan." Kimimaro blushed and looked at him before taking his left hand in both of her own and leading it toward her chest where she placed it on her left breast, Naruto blushed but didn't pull away.

"D-do you feel it...Naruto-kun...my heartbeat is getting weaker with each day and soon I will be left completely bedridden...that's why I wanted to give myself to you...as my final goal." She said meekly and with a hint of fear in her voice, she really loved him and she know that he will be hurt when she will suddenly disappear but it must be done, she don't want him to see her passing away. Naruto looked down and forced back his tears, Kimimaro saw that and with her left hand lifted his chin so he would look at her.

"Naruto-kun, please don't cry...you know that it would come sooner or later and you can't change it...that's why...just take me." Nothing more was needed, Naruto leaned closer to her and caught her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

XXXXX

After they love making session both Naruto and Kimimaro were lying on the bed. Naruto was already fast asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around Kimimaro who was lying on top of his chest with a blissful smile on her face, with the index finger of her right hand she was drawing circles on his bare chest. Right now in his arms she was feeling...safe, she feels like the death would not claim her as long as she stayed right where she was but she knew it isn't possible. With a frown she looked up and upon seeing his face she released a sigh.

"I'm sorry Naru-koi...I can't stay with you." Kimimaro whispered quietly and with a frown still marring her face untangled herself from his arms, she stood up stark naked and reached for her clothes. When she was all dressed up she smiled sadly and placed her hand on her stomach.

"I'm selfish aren't I...even though it was very dangerous day..." A stray tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it off.

"...even if I will get pregnant...it's all for nothing... I will die in less than three months anyway." She whispered before walking up to the window and opening it, a cold night air washed over her making her shiver. She took one last look at Naruto before leaping out of the room leaving Naruto all alone.

XXX flashback end XXX

"Why...why did you left...and how are you still alive if you was so sure about dying? ANSWER ME?!" Naruto shouted in anger as tears poured out from his eyes, Kimimaro's heart clenched in sadness but she kept looking down at her feet not daring to look up, after several seconds of silence Kimimaro sighed and looked at Naruto with determined expression.

"It's not the time for questions...I will bring you back with me even if it means breaking every bone in your body and dragging you there...I will not back down." Kimimaro said and a bone-like blades slide from her sleeve into her hands, before the red haired woman could said anything Kimimaro shoot forward toward Naruto and swing her blades at him in a cross-like manner, Naruto effectively blocked the blades with his sheathed sword but grunted from the power behind the hit.

He pushed her away and throw a kunai at her but she quickly swiped it away from her, he was about to rush at her when something caught his attention. He noticed Sasuke trying to sneak his way toward the red haired girl and wanted to shout to him to not do this but it was too late, the woman also noticed him and disappeared in a swirl of leaves before appearing before Sasuke who could only watch in shock as the red haired woman grabbed his throat and lifted him effortlessly, Sasuke gasped and grabbed the hand holding his throat with both of his own and tried to loosen the grip but it turned out to be a pointless struggle, Naruto wanted to help him but Kimimaro stood firmly in his way.

"Move aside Ki-chan!" Naruto shouted in anger but Kimimaro smiled and blushed slightly.

"So it's 'Ki-chan' again, huh? Don't worry about Uchiha boy, he isn't our target but if you still want to resist..." Kimimaro said surprisingly warmly despite the situation, the pause at the end was a signal for the red haired woman. She gave a light squeeze to Uchiha's throat which caused him to struggle more, Naruto growled at the redhead who only shrugged in response. Naruto hung his head down in defeat before sighing.

"Just leave him alone and I will go with you..." He said with a hint of anger in his voice, Kimimaro smiled at that and walked closer to him, the bone swords in her hands crumbled into dust and Naruto sealed his own sword. She smiled even more and hugged Naruto which surprised him greatly nonetheless he enjoyed the calming warmth of her body, he lowered his guard and that was his mistake, only few moments after he relaxed into the hug he felt piercing pain in his neck and something cold flowing into his veins, his eyes shot wide open in shock as he stared at the saddened face of Kimimaro who embraced him more tightly than before.

"I'm sorry..." She said in a weak voice, Naruto's sight began to blur slightly and his muscles felt weaker with each passing second.

"Ki...mima...ro..." Naruto grunted out and fell forward into her embrace completely unconscious, Kimimaro smiled sadly and began to gently stroke his blond hair. The redhead sighed in relieve that everything went rather peacefully and without spilling too much blood, she threw the Uchiha into the tree with great strength, he hit his head and fell unconscious.

"Let's go Kimimaro, our job is done." Kimimaro nodded to her friend and slumped unconscious Naruto onto her shoulder.

"You're right..." With that said both women and Naruto disappeared from the clearing, not too long after that Tier landed in the clearing and quickly looked around, fear crawled its way into her heart as she saw one unconscious Uchiha but not a trace of Naruto.

'NO, NO, NO! It can't be...he was kidnapped!' Tier thought franticly, after few seconds of panicking the Jōnin from Konoha walked out from the trees staggering on his right leg, his body littered with cuts and bruises. Kakashi groaned and slumped onto the tree right beside Sasuke, Tier wanted to yell at him for not coming sooner but noticed a pink shard of crystal sticking out from his vest and her eyes narrowed.

"Was that this Guren woman again?" She asked to which Kakashi nodded and grunted in pain, Tier looked around once more but this time more carefully to not miss any clue as to where Naruto was taken, her eyes carefully scanned the clearing but there was nothing she could use. Then her eyes picked something, she walked closer to the crater and examined the bottom of it, her eyes widen slightly when she saw a musical note carved in the ground.

"Otogakure...but why would they kidnap Naruto, they are still a weak country so they wouldn't risk the war that they would surely lose." Tier said to herself, she was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed Kakashi standing up and walking closer toward her, he stopped three feet away from her with hands in his pockets.

"Tell me...what happened to Naruto?" He asked suddenly startling Tier, she turned toward him with hands on her hips.

"I thought that you would tell me, me and my mother found Naruto not too far from Konoha with two ANBU standing above him, it was clear that they weren't going to do anything good especially as there were clear signs that explosive notes were used. When he woke up he didn't remember anything except his name so we took him to Kiri...it was obvious that I wouldn't hand him over without a fight." She said without holding back her anger, Kakashi merely nodded and looked at the ground.

"Huh? That's the symbol of Otogakure...but why would a new village risk so much to...oh no." Kakashi thought about it with eyes wide from shock.

"Our spy network send us reports that the one to create this village was Orochimaru of the Sannin, I don't know if this is true but this is the only lead we have...but I'm not sure what Orochimaru would want from Naruto." That was everything Tier needed to know, she looked at Kakashi with unwavering resolve.

"Then we must end this mission as quick as possible and then I will confront Mizukage-sama about it...we can just hope that Naruto will be alright."


	6. Troubles (part 2)

Damn, sorry everyone for the late but now school year started and I'm very busy. Now that school started my ideas for writing and motivation returned but I have much less free time.

Anyway, hope you will enjoy the story and leave a review.

Please enjoy.

* * *

(October 28)

Tier returned to the bridge with a resigned expression on her face, not too far behind her Kakashi was walking with unconscious Sasuke placed on his shoulder.

"Tier-sensei!" She immediately looked up and saw Chie with a very terrified look on her face, she couldn't blame the girl for that, Tier noticed that she don't have any ill will toward Naruto which prompted her to believe that the girl's feeling for Naruto were true. With a sigh she gestured for Chie and Setsuna to sit down and began to explain what she found and what they're going to do, at the end of her speech Chie looked at her incredulously while Setsune just raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So..." Setsuna began seeing that Chie won't say anything until her shock will not subside.

"You are just going to leave Naruto in the hands of some crazy and very dangerous shinobi just to complete a mission and then we will return to Kirigakure so that we can report it to Mizukage before finally going to rescue Naruto...it's such a great plan." Setsuna said with sarcasm practically dripping from her lips at the end. Tier sighed and looked down in shame, she also wasn't alright with this plan but this was the best possibility right now, they couldn't leave and endanger the builder and they also couldn't go straight to the other country without the mission, otherwise it could be taken as a sign of insubordination that would basically end in a war, the Mizu no Kuni suffered enough already.

"I know how it sounds but there's nothing we can do, we can just hope that this mission won't last too long...now go back to your duties." With that said Setsuna stood up and pulled Chie up along with her, Tier just sighed and turned toward Kakashi who were looking down on the ground with his one visible eye.

"Well then...you can explain how Naruto found himself outside Konoha."

(October 30)

Naruto groaned and started to open his eyes but the blinding light didn't help him at all, upon adjusting to the light he slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a sigh of a cloudless sky, sun high above the horizon.

"Where...where I'm?" He asked himself and started to slowly sit up, he looked around and his confusion only raised, the last thing he remember was a piercing pain in his neck and a saddened expression of Kimimaro but right now he was sitting down on the grassy hill in the middle of the field, no too far away to his right was a blooming cheery tree but it was very unique, the petals were a balanced colors of red and blue giving the tree a surrealistic appearance, from under the tree he also noticed two streams, one blue and the other red.

"Well that's certainly weird." He said to himself, he looked in front of himself and noticed a dirt path leading down the hill and into the forest surrounding the field. After a while of pondering he decided to stand up and follow the path, the weird thing he noticed were that the streams from under the tree were running right beside the road, he also saw that the red stream was much wider than the blue one.

For few moments he pondered if this wasn't a dream but he pinched his arm and notching happened so he dismissed the idea right away, he continued down the path constantly looking around in case something or someone decided to attack him, soon enough he entered into the forest, the streams still flowing by the path. It was the first time Naruto saw such bizarre place but it still looked somehow beautiful and calm.

He stopped in his track when he heard someone humming a song not too far away from him, it was beautiful and calming melody so Naruto began to walk toward the source of the sound, then he saw her. Standing before the very small shrine was a woman with bloody red wavy hair reaching to her waist, few loose strands of her are falling on the left side of her face while the hair on her right side are hold in place by a hair-clip that looked like red snowflake, she also have a flawless creamy skin and bloody red eyes. She was wearing a white kimono-styled shirt with separated sleeves connected to the shirt with few red strings, red hakama, black sash around her waist, white tabi socks and brown low-heel sandals. Naruto also noticed something very strange about her, behind her back nine orange fox tails were swaying slowly and on top of her head were two orange rabbit-like ears.

She was currently sweeping the dirt from the shrine's front with a broom unaware of her new quest, after several seconds of just observing her Naruto walked closer toward her and only when he was few meters away from her the woman looked up at him and smiled with closed eyes.

"So you finally came here Naru-chan, I was afraid that you get lost in the forest, come closer." The woman said in a calm, warm voice and Naruto stepped forward closer to the mysterious woman.

"Umm...who are you...and where I'am?" He asked carefully, the woman stopped seeping and giggled slightly.

"Isn't it obvious who I'am?" She asked in return further escalating his confusion, he began to study every detail of her appearance before an idea popped out in his mind.

"Wait...Kyūbi?" To this the woman smiled wider and nodded, Naruto could only look at the woman in shock, his mouth gaping each few seconds. The being that everyone feared and was sealed inside him, the almighty nine tailed fox was smiling at him and more to that wasn't looking anywhere near what people were saying. After few minutes of only gaping at her Kyūbi giggled and shook her head in amusement.

"I guess you weren't expecting me to look that way, were you?" Naruto nodded in return and continued to stare at her, Kyuubi placed the broom aside and sat down on the porch encouraging Naruto to join her which he did. Upon sitting down he finally regained his ability to think straight so he asked a question that began to plague his mind.

"Can I ask while are you looking like that...and why are you so kind toward me?" Kyūbi looked at him with a warm smile adoring her pretty face.

"Let's start with seconds question so the first one will be much more simple. You see, your father, the one who sealed me inside you tried to separate the Kyūbi in two halves, Ying and Yang. Unfortunately...or fortunately he succeed only partially, he split the Kyūbi in two halves but not how he wanted, Kyūbi was split into dark and light parts that created two separate entities that will never become one again." She stopped for few seconds letting the knowledge sink into his brain before continuing.

"I'm the light part, the positive aspect of the original Kyūbi which means I'm mostly composed of the good emotions but there's also a very small...dark...part of me, light can't exist without darkness and darkness can't exist without light so it was only natural that small part of me is composed of dark emotions." Naruto looked at her in understanding but something was missing in her explanation.

"Wait, if you're the light then where's the dark?" Kyūbi hold up her hand to stop him from speaking further.

"Everything will be answered in due time, as for your first question. The original Kyūbi was simply too powerful to have a normal body, everything have it's limits and the power Kyūbi possessed simply couldn't compress any further, the giant fox was only as much as Kyūbi could compress its power otherwise the Yōki would leak out and affect the humans. Nonetheless with it's power split in two I had no problem in creating this body...even if it's only in your subconsciousness." Understanding flashed on his face at her last words, he looked around more carefully and noticed that the shrine was placed in a small clearing and the clearing was surrounded with a rope. From the rope a seals were hanging down.

"I see...but I still don't know why I'm here, why not some time ago?" He asked, Kyūbi looked up in thought and hummed.

"It's a very good question, I myself don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with that Kimimaro girl, you were certain that she was dead but she's still alive...it must have something with that, go and ask her." Naruto quickly realized that she was about to wake him up but he stopped her before that happened.

"Wait...I just want to know something before I go." At that Kyūbi raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Why I don't remember anything from Konoha?" He asked and Kyūbi's eyes went wide open before she looked down in shame.

"Now...now is not the time for that question...we will talk about it sometime else." Naruto nodded slightly, he was accepting her answer...for now, and only because she looked very sad about this question.

" Well then...see you soon." Naruto grinned and waved at her before he felt a pulling sensation, Kyūbi smiled weakly and returned the wave before Naruto disappeared, when he was gone Kyūbi released a breath she was holding in.

"Asking that the first time he was here...what an impatient child." She said to herself with a warm smile adoring her face.

* * *

(October 30)

In one of Orochimaru's hidden bases two girls were shouting at each other...or exactly only one shouted while the other one looked as calm as ever.

"Why didn't you told me before Kimimaro, I was always wondering how you end up with a child and now I know!" The woman with slightly spiky red hair reaching to her hips, pale skin and sky blue eyes said, her attire consists of a red and white tunic with a black skirt, black gloves with gold trimming, a pair of bracers, one red and one gold, closed-toe white-gray sandals with high heels along with dark-red mesh fishnets extending to her thighs.

The both of them were sitting in a simple apartment but the weird thing was the lack of windows, Kimimaro was currently sitting on a simple brown sofa with wooden coffee table in front of it, the red haired was standing in front of the table with her arms crossed under her bust.

Kimimaro was calmly sipping on her tea, her attire consists of simple black sleeveless shirt, long sleeved fishnet shirt under the black shirt, black low-heel calf-high boots and black shorts.

"What could I say Naruko, back then I didn't know about the fact that you're his sister...and I seriously don't care about it." At that Naruko growled menacingly before looking away from Kimimaro with a huff.

"Well...never mind that, Nii-chan should be waking up really soon." At that Kimimaro grinned slightly.

"You already call him 'Nii-chan', huh? You know that it will take some time before he will open up to you." Kimimaro said which in turn caused Naruko to frown.

"You're right...but he's my only family...except Jiji and Rei." Kimimaro smiled gently and finished her tea before standing up.

"Let's go Naruko, Orochimaru-sama should return by now." Naruko nodded to the other girl and looked in the direction of the doors.

"You're right, Jiji is sometimes too short tempered." With that said, both girls walked out from the underground apartment and began to walk through the corridor of Orochimaru's hidden base.

* * *

In another underground apartment, in the bedroom, a very annoyed groan could be heard. Lying on the bed with bootless of sake scattered around were two figures. One of them was a girl more or less 4.8 feet in height with long, untamed, dark pink hair, black eyes and two small horns on her forehead, that girl is Tayuya, a half-Oni.

The other girl have 4.9 feet in height, very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground and black eyes. Her name is Kin Tsuchi, a normal human and Orochimaru's subordinate.

Currently both of them are lying completely naked with Kin lying flat on her back while Tayuya cuddled to her right side, the lingering scent of sweat, love juices and sake was obvious indication of what exactly happened last night, of course the two of them weren't lesbians, bisexual yes...but definitely not lesbians, they even made an agreement that when one of them will find a nice guy then they will stop it and forget about everything.

The only reason why they still haven't found themselves a nice guy to be with was rather simple...men around here were worthless. For Tayuya though it was much more complicated because of what she is, nobody wanted to date a 'demon as they called her...her short temper, sharp tongue and emonic looking summons weren't helping at all, there also was her problem with drinking.

Kin opened her eyes and looked around sleepily before finally yawning and sitting up which woke up Tayuya who followed her example. After stretching out both of them stared wide-eyed at the mess that Tayuya created in her drunk state.

"Fuck...I fucked up again." Tayuya said with irritation and scratched the back of her head, Kin sighed and shook her head before crawling to the edge of the bed where she reached for her clothes on the floor. Tayuya looked at Kin's rear and smirked before giving her a light slap on her rear which caused Kin to release a startled yelp, Kin quickly recovered and send a deadly glare toward Tayuya who was already out from the bed already putting on her undergarment, black shorts, standard black shinobi sandals and tan tunic, Tayuya looked at the strange-looking hat with tubes before shrugging.

"Nah, don't need it." She said to herself before walking out from the bedroom and toward the kitchen, when she get there Kin walked out from the bedroom dressed in a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, black shinobi sandals and snake patterned pants and scarf, also her hair were tied with a violet ribbon near the end, her Hitai ate was on her forehead with a musical note symbol on it.

"So what now, shower?" Kin asked to which Tayuya shrugged, Kin raised her eyebrows at that, it was unusual for Tayuya to be this quiet.

"Did something happened?" At that Tayuya spared a glance at Kin before placing a kettle full of water at the gas oven.

"I have a weird feeling, like something is going to happen today." Kin's eyes went wide open at that, she felt the same since waking up few minutes ago but shrugged it off as nothing important.

"Damn, so I wasn't the only one to feel it." Kin said with small amount of anxiety lacing her voice, she couldn't wait to see what could happen. Tayuya huffed lightly before looking at the clock, 9:31 AM, Orochimaru would be here any moment now.

"Orochimaru-sama should be here any moment now, let's go out to meet him." Tayuya said to which Kin nodded, after a quick coffee they walked out from the underground apartment and toward the entrance of the underground base.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and groaned, his whole body feel sore like every time he used Shushi, a cursed sword, the only reason he wasn't in a near death state was his Uzumaki blood and massive chakra capacity.

He brought his right hand in front of his face and flexed his fingers few times before sitting up with a grunt. The bedroom he was in was very simple looking but the scent it have made him realize to who this bed belonged.

'Kimimaro...I must get the answer to my questions.' He thought and looked at his attire, he was in his shinobi clothes with the exception of his cape, hoodie, sword and scrolls, his sandals were standing by the bed.

He quickly get up, put on his shoes but not before pulling up one of his pants leg, there slightly above his knee a storage seal was tattooed, it was his emergency for situations like that.

With a small cloud of smoke a small scroll appeared in Naruto's hand, unrolling the scroll Naruto saw several storage seals, each seal held a human sized scroll with special seals to seal living people and keep them alive, for a sealed person time would simply stop so it was perfect method for transporting wounded people.

Naruto unsealed one of the bigger scrolls and tucked it under his armpit, then he placed a smaller scroll in his pants pocket. When he was ready Naruto walked out from the bedroom and looked around the place with a frown, the apartment don't have any windows so he assumed that he was underground...or someone just didn't like sunlight.

He quickly searched the place for anything useful but he found nothing of this sort so he walked out from the apartment where his first surprise was standing, right in front of Naruto a Oto shinobi was standing, his Hitai ate (Forehead protector) showed a music note like the one Naruto saw on Kimimaro's neck.

Before the shinobi could raise an alarm Naruto appeared behind him and with a quick chop to his neck knocked him out, the Oto-nin hit the ground with a thud and Naruto unrolled the scroll before the paper started to move like a snake and began to wrap around the Oto-nin, when the paper covered all of his body there was a small cloud of smoke before the scroll rolled itself revealing nothing on the ground.

With a sigh of relieve Naruto sealed the lerge scroll back into the smaller one, with that done he quickly began to search for an exit.

* * *

Upon searching for an hour or two Naruto didn't have any luck whatsoever, the only hint he have were increasing patrols that could indicate the close proximity of the exit.

Then he heard a sound of people coming toward him so he hide in the closest room he could, upon closing the doors behind him Naruto waited for this patrol to walk past, though the door he could hear them talking.

"Orochimaru-sama is furious, not only the guard in front of that blond boy's room disappeared without a trace but the boy himself is nowhere to be found."

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard to hear him yelling in frustration...I also heard that Kimimaro-sama and Naruko-sama were worried about him...we can only hope to find him quickly but with Naruko-sama guarding the exit it would be impossible for the boy to escape."

You're right, we should just keep our eyes open just in case and everything will be fine." Naruto couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as the pair of shinobi walked past the door and Naruto released a sigh of relieve.

Then he felt it and froze in place, it was a very weak pull on his pants leg but it was definitely there. He very slowly looked down and saw a small child more or less one year old with pale skin, spiky short white hair, whisker marks very similar to his own and sky blue eyes looking at him curiously.

His eyes went wide open from shock at the sight of the child but his mouth fell wide open when he connected the dots in his mind, he could only guess what was true and what wasn't. He and Kimimaro had sex, he came inside her with her encouragement, he also recently found out that she was alive and well despite the coughing during they battle, then he saw that child who looked similar to Kimimaro and him.

The white hair and red dots on the child's forehead together with his blue eyes and whisker-like marks. It was highly possible what happened that day nearly two years ago.

"Rei, where are you, dinner is rea...dy..." Naruto looked up at the sound of so familiar voice, Kimimaro's eyes went wide open in surprise when she saw Naruto with Rei and she couldn't find the right words to say, after all what was she supposed to say in a situation like that.

Naruto looked between the child and Kimimaro few times before Kimimaro finally decided to speak up.

"Would you...like to join us."

(To be continued)


	7. New revelations

Well...damn. Sorry everyone, I couldn't lately focus on writingso I made this short chapter for now.

I hope that you all will forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

(October 30)

After a dinner and releasing the Oto-nin Naruto sat at the table opposite from Kimimaro while Rei was playing with toys not too far away from them, through the past few minutes he stayed completely silent while Kimimaro tired to start a conversation.

"Umm...Naru-kun...why aren't you saying anything?" She asked nervously, Naruto finally sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry...I just wanted to collect my thoughts...why didn't you come see me sooner...and why you kidnapped me, I would go with you if you would only asked." At that Kimimaro looked down in sadness.

"And what would I say? You thought that I was dying, what would you think about me If I would suddenly came back to you...with Rei no less." He listened intently to her every word, after a few seconds of thinking Naruto nodded at the explanation, it would be really hard for him if she would appear again.

"You're right...but it still doesn't explain why are you still alive...and why you kidnapped me." Kimimaro giggled slightly and looked toward Rei.

"You should be able to guess by now..." She began, after a quick look at his confused expression Kimimaro sighed and shook her head.

"During our...fun...you must've unintentionally release some of the Kyūbi's chakra, at first I didn't felt anything out of ordinary but after few weeks I felt that my body became stronger and my coughing stopped nearly completely, of course you saw me coughing back in Nami but I'm not dying anymore...and then..." She stopped to catch her breath and smiled lovingly at him.

"And then I found out that I was pregnant, at first I was scared...very scared...but then I realized that it would be your child...a child of a boy that I loved and still love dearly." At that Naruto couldn't help but blush dark red and look away in embarrassment.

"I...I also still love you..dattebayo..." He muttered quietly but Kimimaro heard him without any problem, she blushed slightly before standing up and walking up to Naruto.

"Can we go now, you must meet few people." Naruto nodded hesitantly and stood up.

"In that case let's go." With that said Kimimaro picked Rei up and walked out from the apartment with Naruto closely behind her.

* * *

"So...how long are you living here?" Naruto asked out of a blue slightly startling Kimimaro, they walked out from her apartment few minutes ago and stayed silent until now.

"Basically most of my life, when I was seven my clan was wiped out with me being the only survivor. I wandered aimlessly around whole Mizu no Kuni, then few months later Orochimaru-sama found me and took me in, he was like a family I never had...most of my life I spend locked up in fear of my power." At that Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"A clan?" Kimimaro nodded at him with a smile.

"Yes, my full name is Kimimaro Kaguya, the two dots on my forehead are given to a child on its first birthday." At that Naruto hummed in thought.

"I see, so that's why Rei have it...yet I'm still curious as to why you kidnapped me." Kimimaro stopped for a second and looked at Naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama have to keep an appearance of a villain...he will explain everything to you in time." With that said she continued to walk forward, Naruto stopped for a second and looked at her in confusion,after few seconds he shrugged and began to walk again, quickly catching up to her. After few minutes of walking Naruto looked at Rei sleeping in Kimimaro's arms and smiled.

"Ne Ki-chan...can I...you know...hold her?" He asked with light blush on his face, Kimimaro giggled at that and carefully handed him Rei who only squirmed slightly before relaxing, upon seeing that both parents smiled.

"I knew that you will be a great father Naru-kun." Kimimaro said with a blissful smile on her face, Naruto turned his head toward her and grinned.

"What can I say, I always wanted to have a family." With that said both of them continued to walk down the hallway.

It didn't took them long before they arrived in front of a double mahogany doors with metal reinforcements, Kimimaro knocked lightly and after a quick 'enter' she opened the heavy doors without much problem, inside they found a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth, he wears plain grey garbs with black polo underneath it and black pants, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings, the man was no one else than the Snake Sannin himself, Orochimaru.

He was sitting behind the sturdy desk with two chairs in front of the desk, Orochimaru looked up at Naruto with Rei in his arms and motioned for the chair, Kimimaro stepped aside to let Naruto in and waited for the next command from Orochimaru.

"Kimimaro-chan, the thing I'm about to speak with Naruto-kun is also concerning you." She just nodded and took the left chair while Naruto took the right one. The Sannin smiled at them and reached to one of the drawers in his desk, what he pulled out was a small photo album with red cover, he placed the album on the desk and motioned for Naruto to open it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked only to receive a smile from Orochimaru.

"Your heritage." Naruto immediately opened the album upon hearing that, there wasn't much photos but the first one caught his attention. It was a picture of a younger looking Orochimaru and a woman with wavy red hair, Naruto's eyebrow raised at that before he noticed that the woman resembled someone he saw before. The next photo showed Orochimaru and the woman from before, the woman was sitting on the chair while Orochimaru stood behind her, the woman's stomach was slightly bulging out, a clear sign of pregnancy.

"Who is that woman...it feels like I saw her somewhere?" Naruto mussed to himself but Orochimaru heard him and smiled lightly.

"This woman, Naruto-kun...is your grandmother, Otoha Uzumaki." At that Naruto froze in place, Kimimaro gently placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder slightly startling him, he turned toward her with wide eyes that lingered on her for few seconds before he turned toward Orochimaru.

"Then...that means..." Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun...I'm your grandfather, your sister should arrive here soon." Orochimaru said, then someone knocked onto the door bringing Naruto's attention toward it, his pulse quickened when the doors opened and a redhead woman walked in, upon seeing Naruto her eyes slightly widened before a smile came across her face.

"Nii-chan...I finally met you...in a normal circumstances..." She said rather shyly, Naruto's eyes went wide open at that.

"You're...my sister?" He asked uncertain of the situation, Naruko nodded lightly and smiled.

"You're probably wondering how she wasn't with you in Konoha, right?" Orochimaru asked, to which Naruto quickly nodded. Orochimaru sighed and looked at him.

"I was there when your father and mother died, I had many spies in that village at the time so when I heard about Kyūbi attacking Konoha I immediately knew how it would end, when I get there I only managed to take Naruko before Sarutobi appeared." Upon hearing the third Hokage's name Naruto felt a dull throb of pain in his temple. He groaned slightly but everyone heard him.

'Ne, Kyū-chan...what was that just now?' Naruto asked his tenant but received only strained groan.

* * *

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Inside the shrine, Kyūbi was trying her best to keep one of the door closed while it was shaking and a foul energy was emanating from inside.

'I...must...not let...this thing out.' Kyūbi groaned from the stress but felt the seal on the door finally activating, glowing a dull blue color. The foul aura quickly receded behind the door and the door itself stopped shaking, when she was sure that nothing else will happen Kyūbi pressed her back to the door and slid down to the floor in exhaustion.

'Kyū-chan...what happened?' A worried voice of Naruto ringed through her head making her smile.

"Nothing Naru-kun...focus on the matter at hand...I will take care of everything."

'Alright...I trust you.' With that said Kyūbi was once more alone inside the shrine, she looked back at the door and her eyes gained a murderous glint.

'Damn you Sarutobi! I swear that I will make you pay for what you did to Naruto, you just wait.' She thought hatefully, after few seconds she sighed and looked down.

'I should unlock his memory...but not now...' She looked up once more and smiled.

"Chūnin exams...the next one should be in Konoha...just perfect." She said to herself with a strange glint in her eyes.

'Soon Naru-kun...you will get your justice.' Kyūbi thought and closed her eyes.

* * *

(Orochimaru's office)

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" Orochimaru asked in a worried tone, Naruto snapped out from his thoughts and lightly shook his head.

"It's nothing, Kyū-chan said that everything is alright, nothing to worry about." Naruto said in a cheerful tone, although everyone looked at him in shock.

"Naruto-kun...when did you contacted with Kyūbi?" Orochimaru asked to which Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"The first time was surprisingly recent, just before I woke up in this place..." Naruto trailed off and looked at Kimimaro.

"Kyū-chan said that it has something to do with you Ki-chan." Kimimaro's eyes went wide open before they softened.

"Naruto-kun, I'm very sorry for not giving you any signs of live sooner...yet you must understand, back then I couldn't put such responsibility on your shoulders, you was simply too inexperienced." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but no words came out, after few seconds he just closed his mouth and sighed.

"As much as I would like to disagree with that...I can't." Naruto admitted weakly, much to the surprise of everyone. Orochimaru smiled and looked at Naruto who still have Rei sleeping in his arms.

"Maybe that's enough for today, Naruto, tomorrow we should began your training." At that Naruto's attention shifted to Orochimaru.

"Training?" He asked with confused expression which Kimimaro found very cute if the tiny blush on her face is any indication.

"That's right, you remember what happened in Nami?" Naruko, who to this point didn't said much, asked. Naruto looked at her and after a moment of recollecting a look of realization crossed his face.

"Rasengan..." Naruko nodded.

"That's right, you must perfect the rasengan and become stronger...much stronger." Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"What for, I'm plenty strong as it is, why should I gain even more power?" He asked, everyone beside Naruto sighed.

"Naruto..." Kimimaro began catching his attention.

"Do you know how Jinchūriki are treated? People will not take kindly to a Jinchūriki, more less to his or her children...do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Naruto looked at her in confusion for few seconds before his eyes went wide, he slowly looked at Rei and his pupils dilated slightly.

"Then...if someone find out about Rei...they would try to hurt her?" He asked in shock, Kimimaro nodded sadly and cupped his cheeks, when she was sure that he looked at her Kimimaro smiled slightly.

"Naru-kun...you must get stronger...for me and Rei...and any other children you will have." Naruto started to sweat slightly at her words.

"So...y-you know about..." Kimimaro nodded with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"About CRA, of course I did. Ever since I met you and learned who you really was Orochimaru-sama placed spies in Kirigakure...now tell me, did you really agreed to that or you were forced?" Naruto quickly shook his head.

"N-no...I wasn't forced...i-it was my own decision..." At that Kimimaro's eyes softened.

"I see, then that's alright." With that said she let go of his cheeks and giggled slightly, much to the surprise of Naruto.

"You're not...I don't know...angry?" He asked, at that Kimimaro blushed and looked away from him.

"Well...I heard about Jinchūriki's and their more than normal...needs..." Kimimaro said, stressing the word 'needs'. Naruto also blushed and looked away.

"I...I see..." Naruto simply stated, a silence permitted the room making the atmosphere slightly uncomfortable. Orochimaru looked at Naruko who immediately nodded.

"Naruko, please take Rei to your room for tonight, this two must catch up on some things." Naruko nodded and walked up to Naruto who reluctantly handed Rei to her. Naruko walked out from the office and Orochimaru sighed.

"For now you two go sort things out because tomorrow Naruto will began his half year training." Naruto's eyes went wide open at that, he quickly looked at Orochimaru.

"Half year?! I can't stay here for that long, I have friends in Kiri, I can't just leave them for half year!" Orochimaru nodded at that.

"I know, that's why you should give me the list of people you trust the most so that you can write a letter twice a month...you know, so that they won't know where you are currently." Naruto's eyes hardened slightly before he looked down.

"I...I understand, can we go now...Jii-san." With that Naruto stood up quickly followed by Kimimaro. When they left Orochimaru sighed and slumped back into his chair with a small grin on his face.

"Good luck Naruto, you will need it."

(To be continued)

* * *

That's it for now, that was 7th chapter of Tiger Lily, The next chapter will be placed after the training but every new ability of Naruto will be explained in future chapter.

If you enjoyed reading this chapter then please review...or not. It's your choice, I'm not your mother to order you around.

Anyway, be for now and see you soon.


	8. Announcement

Hello everyone, I just wanted to inform all of you the I created a blog where all of my stories would be transferred. I hope it would allow me easier contact with all of you, my readers, I would also inform you that I won't leave this site anytime soon. Anyway, you can find it here: AFRC500 dot blogspot dot com


	9. Annoucement!

For some time now I have the blog where all of my previous and new stories will be placed, that's why I would like all my fans to go there instead of this site.

afrc500 blogspot com (dots in blank spaces)

All my stories and their continuations or rewrites will be there, I hope I will see you all there.


End file.
